The Little Waterbender
by Sovereign64
Summary: Paordy of the Disney movie. A mermaid named Katara fell in love with a human named Prince Zuko and she will do anything to win his heart, even if it means giving her voice up to the evil sea witch Azula. COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

_**The Little Waterbender**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

It was a perfect day at sea, and flying lemurs were swimming over the water and dolphins were swimming happily through the water. Then, a huge Fire Nation ship emerged from the fog, crashing through the waves as the soldiers on the ship began to sing.

Soldiers:_** I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue **_

_**And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho **_

_**Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you **_

_**In mysterious fathoms below.**_

On the top deck, a seventeen year old boy smiled as he let the wind blow through his messy black hair and in his face. He also had golden eyes, a scar on the left side of his face, and he wore a black and red robes. His name was Zuko. Next to him on the railing was his pet lemur Momo.

"Isn't this great, Momo? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..." Zuko explained happily. Momo chirped in agreement. Zuko sighed happily, then said, "A perfect day to be at sea! Right, uncle?"

He turned towards an old man in his 60s. The man has long grey hair and a long grey beard. His name was Iroh, Zuko's uncle. Iroh was leaning over another railing, making sounds as if he was seasick. He then lifted his head up.

"Oh yes..." Zuko said with sarcasm. "Very pleasant."

Zuko chuckled. "Let me guess. You've been out at sea for too long?" He asked with a smile.

"You know I always get sick when I go out on the sea!" Iroh snapped at him.

"Well, we definitely got a great wind, as well as the sea. King Hakoda is happy today." A sailor named Dock said.

"Hakoda?" Zuko asked.

"Ay." Another sailor named Hahn said whose is getting ready to chop a fish. "King Hakoda, ruler of the merpeople, and all sea creatures. Thought you knew that, Prince Zuko."

"Bah." Iroh said with a frown. "That is nothing more than a fairy tale. Just ignore that nonsense, Zuko."

"It's the truth!" Hahn snapped as he waves a fish in Iroh's face. "They all live in the depths of the deep and dark blue sea!"

The fish in Hahn's hand began to flop away until it slipped out of his hands, slapped Iroh in the face numerous times, and jumped back in the ocean, relieved.

"Whoops." Hahn said as he, Zuko and Iroh looked over the side of the ship.

Sailors: _**Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below.**_

The fish dove underwater, then looked up at the ship. It sighed in relief, then swam to the wild.

_**Ryo Muang presents**_

_**A Ryo Muang and Nickelodeon Productions**_

Other fish and merpeople are swimming, too. They're swimming towards what looked like a shiny golden sea castle.

_**The Little Waterbender**_

Inside was a concert. Everyone swam to their seats and a fanfare plays. Then a merman named Bato swam up.

"His royal highness, King Hakoda!" Bato announced.

Then King Hakoda came, riding a clamshell being pulled by two dolphins as they swam over the audience. Hakoda was a well-built merman who has dark brown hair, a short beard and a blue tailfin. He's also carrying a trident. Hakoda's trident sparkled as he went to, what looked like, a chandelier, shoots it to make it glow and several sparks came out of it down to the audience harmlessly, and they began cheering.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer and son of King Hakoda, the great, amazing, wonderful, astounding Sokka!" Bato announced. Kazoos played and nobody cheered as another merman entered. The merman has short dark brown hair, tied to a topknot and also has a blue tailfin. His name was Sokka, a famous composer and Hakoda's son.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, son." Hakoda smiled.

"Oh yes, dad." Sokka chuckled, "this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. All my sisters; they will be spectacular!"

"Yes. And especially my little Katara, right?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes. She has the most beautiful voice." Sokka said. He swam to the conductor's stand. But Hakoda didn't see an annoyed look on Sokka's face.

"If only she came to rehearsals once in a while!" Sokka grumbled annoyed. He then got out a conductor's stick and tapped on it. The orchestra then played music. Three giant clamshells appeared and reveal inside them were Krystal, Olivia, Holly, Malina, Chelsea and Gracie.

Krystal, Olivia, Holly, Malina, Chelsea and Gracie: _**Oh, we are the daughters of Hakoda**_

_**Great father who loved us and named us well**_

_**Krystal**_

Krystal: _**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_

Mermaids: _**Olivia**_

Olivia: _**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_

Mermaids: _**Holly**_

Holly: _**La-la-la**_

Mermaids: _**Malina**_

Malina: _**La-la-la**_

Mermaids: _**Chelsea**_

Chelsea: _**La-la-la**_

Mermaids: _**Gracie**_

Gracie: _**La-la-la**_

Mermaids: _**And then there is the youngest in her musical debut**_

_**Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you**_

_**To sing a song that Sokka wrote, her voice is far from reach**_

_**She's our sister, Kata...**_

Everyone gasped when the last clamshell opened to reveal no one. Everyone gasped in horror. Especially Sokka. Sokka then looked at Hakoda, who looked really angry.

"KATARAAAAA!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a fourteen year old mermaid with long dark brown hair, blue eyes and a blue tailfin swam near a rock. She also wears a blue clam bikini. Her name was Katara, the youngest daughter of King Hakoda. She is currently holding an orange duffel bag with her.

"Katara! Wait for me!" A female voice shouted behind her.

"Suki! Toph! Hurry up!" Katara shouted as she looked behind her. Two mermaids then swam next to her, panting. The first mermaid has short brown hair, has makeup on her face, wears a black clam bikini and has a dark green tailfin. Her name was Suki, Katara's friend.

The second mermaid has black hair, tied to a large bun, light blue eyes, wears a tan clam bikini and has a green tailfin. Her name was Toph Bei Fong, also Katara's friend.

"Katara, you know we can't swim _that_ fast!" Suki told Katara.

"There it is." Katara said, pointing to a sunken ship. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here!" Toph said nervously, scared, and she tried to swim off, but Suki and Katara each grabbed her tailfin.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Katara joked as the three went closer to the sunken ship.

"Who, me? No way!" Toph responded, "It's just, uh… it looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something." Then she gets an idea, "Yeah, I got this cough." Toph made a really fake cough.

"All right, I'm going inside." Katara said, "You two can just stay here and watch for sharks." Katara then went inside one of the sunken ship's portholes.

"Okay. Yeah. You go. We'll stay and-"

Toph stopped and she and Suki exclaimed in fear, "What?! Sharks?! Katara!!" Suki immediately swam inside and Toph followed, but ended up getting stuck.

"G-G-Guys!" Toph said, struggling to get herself through, "I can't… I mean… Guys, get me outta here!"

Katara giggled and said, "Oh, Toph." She and Suki start pulling Toph, trying to get her through.

"Katara. Do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Toph whispered nervously. Unknowing to the three, a giant shark passed by outside.

"Toph. Don't be such a guppy." Katara joked.

"I'm not a guppy!" Toph said angrily. With a pop, Toph finally got through the porthole. They continued through the sunken ship as Toph said nervously, "This is great. I mean, I really… love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" She stopped when she saw a pirate skeleton in front of her, making her scream in terror. She swam backwards into a pillar, causing a cave-in.

"GUYS!" She shouted, and she literally bumped into Katara and Suki, knocking them over, and the three of them tumbled to the floor. Toph is shaking and her teeth start chattering.

"Oh, are you okay?" Suki asked, comforting Toph to calm her down.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem. I'm okay..." Toph nodded nervously.

"Shh." Katara said as if she sensed something, and she swam upward into another room. Suki and Toph swam up after her, and they looked around until Katara saw something. It was a fork, but Katara didn't know that.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Katara exclaimed as she smiled and stared at the object in beauty.

"Wow!" Toph exclaimed as she and Suki swam up to Katara.

"Cool!" Suki exclaimed.

"But, uh, what is it?" Toph asked with a shrug.

"I don't know, but I bet Aang, Mako and Hotaru will!" Katara smiled, putting the fork into her orange duffel bag. She and Suki then went around the room to find more items while Toph had the feeling that they were being watched.

"What was that? Do you hear something?" Toph asked. Katara then picked up a smoking pipe, and looked at it in confusion.

"Hmm. Hey, Suki. You know what this one is?" Katara asked Suki.

"You're telling me." Suki replied.

"Uh, guys! Something's coming!" Toph said, scared. Unknown to her, and from behind them, a huge shark came quietly up behind them.

"Toph, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." Suki told her. Toph then turned around slowly to see the shark about to take a huge chomp out of her.

"KATARA! SUKI! IT'S A SHARK!" Toph shouted as she swam over to Katara and Suki, getting their attention. The two then saw the shark, and gasp, and the three swam up to the next level, with the shark following.

On the next level, Katara, Suki and Toph were running towards the exit, when the shark came up in front of them, making the three mermaids yell out. They keep swimming and swimming. Toph got stuck in the porthole, but Suki and Katara pushed Toph through, making her go through and out of the sunken ship.

The shark burst through the porthole, making a big hole. He chased Katara, Suki and Toph around and around as they swim upwards the sunken ship. Then, Toph went splat against a part of the mast. She got a dazed look on her face and starts sinking downwards.

Katara and Suki immediately noticed this, and went back for her, grabbed her, and saw the shark swimming his way. The three then swam out of the way in time for the shark to get his head trapped through a hole in the anchor. Katara and Suki then swam off as Toph went back over to the shark.

"You big bully!" Toph snapped angrily and then she blew a raspberry at the shark, which chomped at her after she backed up, and she swam off after Katara and Suki.

"Ha ha. Toph, you really are a guppy." Katara giggled.

"I am not!" Toph shouted unhappily.

* * *

Later, on a little island, a twelve year old boy who is bold and wears yellow and ornage robes and black pants was humming a little tune as he looked through a pair of binoculars and fiddled with them. His name was Aang. Two other people were with him.

The first person is a fifteen year old girl with long black hair and golden eyes and she wears red and black robes. Her name was Hotaru.

The second person is a nineteen year old boy with brown hair, cerulean eyes and wears a blue sleeveless shirt, dark blue baggy pants, brown boots and a brown belt. His name was Mako.

"Aang! Mako! Hotaru!" A familiar voice called. The three people got startled and Aang looked through the binoculars, seeing that Katara, Suki and Toph were a few miles away. But Aang was really looking through the wrong end of the binoculars.

"Whoa, mermaid off the port bow!" He exclaimed, "Katara, how you doin', girl?"

"Aang, lower your binoculars." Mako laughed. Aang then lowered his binoculars to see that Katara and the others were right in front of him.

"Whoa, what a swim." Aang said.

"Aang, Mako, Hotaru, look what we found." Katara said with a smile, taking her duffel bag, and putting it on the ground.

"Yeah." Suki said, "We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy."

"Human stuff, huh? Let me see." Hotaru said. She picked up the duffel bag and picked up the fork and she, Aang and Mako take a closer look at it.

"Look at this." Aang smirked, "This is very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Katara asked eagerly.

"It's a dinglehopper." Mako explained as he took the fork from Hotaru, "Humans use these things to straighten their hair out." He continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in his hair, and spun it around, "See? Just give it little a twirl here and a yank there, and voiolay!" After yanking on his hair with the fork, Mako now had really spiky hair.

"After that, you've got yourself an awesome hairstyle that humans go nuts over." Aang finished as he takes the fork from Mako and gives it back to Peach.

"A dinglehopper." Katara repeated.

Toph then took the pipe out of Katara's duffel bag, and asked, "What about that one?"

Aang then took the pipe, and exclaimed in excitement, "Oh, man! This I haven't seen in years! This is awesome! It's called a banded, bulbous snarfblat."

"Wow." Katara, Suki and Toph said to each other.

"So, uh, how do you use it?" Suki asked Aang.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." Aang explained. On "stare at each other all day", Aang came into Katara's face, and stared him in the eye.

"Sounds very boring." Toph said with a not-at-all amused look in her eyes.

Aang stepped back from Katara, explaining, "You darn right it was boring. That was why they invented this snarfblat to make sweet music. Allow me."

"Here we go." Hotaru said sarcastically. Aang then demonstrated by blowing into the pipe, only to blow so hard, he nearly choked.

When Katara heard the word 'music', she exclaimed in panic, "Music?!" Aang then threw up in a barf bag (which was luckily brought by Mako and Hotaru). Right in front of the gang, too.

"It's disgusting!" Aang exclaimed about the pipe.

"Oh, the concert!" Katara exclaimed, "Oh, my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!"

She then started putting the stuff back in her duffel bag as Suki and Toph gasped, "The concert was today?"

Aang looked over the pipe, saying, "I could turn this thing into a planter for later days."

Katara then snatched the pipe, and said, "Uh, I'm sorry! I gotta go!"

With that, she, Suki and Toph swam off. When they were a mile from Aang, Mako and Hotaru, Katara turned back towards them, and called, "Thank you, you guys!"

"Goodbye!" Hotaru called.

"So long!" Mako called.

"Anytime, guys! Anytime!" Aang called back.

* * *

Unknowing to Katara, Suki and Toph, two creatures were watching them.

The first creature was an eel with large side buns and his hair tied to a topknot. His left eye is white while his right eye is gold. His name is Zhao.

The second creature was another eel with a moustache and long black hair, tied to a ponytail. His right eye is white while his left eye is gold. His name is Long Feng.

**(Yes, Zhao and Long Feng are eels in this story. And seriously, they are the only two male villains that I could think of.)**

Zhao and Long Feng use their golden eyes and show Katara, Suki and Toph to a woman who was watching it in her dark lair. In her dark lair, the woman was watching Katara, Suki and Toph swimming via her crystal ball as she sat in a throne. She has black hair, tied to a bun, golden eye and has a red octopus body with eight tentacles and wears a black clam bikini. Her name was Azula.

"Yes, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now would we?" Azula said fiendishly. She then scoffed, "Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." As she said that last part, she took a shrimp from a shrimp-infested cupboard, and ate the shrimp.

"And now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled, and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give him something to celebrate soon enough and have my revenge. ZHAO! LONG FENG!"

Meanwhile, back with the two eels, Long Feng bumped his head really hard, making Zhao laugh. "What is it, mistress Azula?" Long Feng asked, rubbing his head with his tail fin where he bumped it.

"I want you two to keep a close watch on Hakoda's pretty little daughter." Azula's voice explained. Zhao and Long Feng nodded, and they swam quickly after Katara. Back in the dark lair, Azula smiled fiendishly as she finished, "She may be the key to the old man's undoing." She then chuckled evilly, envisioning her revenge.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Katara's Dream

_**Chapter 2: Katara's Dream**_

Good news and bad news. The good news is that Katara, Suki and Toph got back to the castle safely. The bad news is that by the time they got back, the concert was over. And right now, Hakoda and Sokka were scolding Katara in the throne room.

Meanwhile, outside of the door, Suki and Toph paced back and forth past the door. Then, two merpeople swam up to them.

The first mermaid was an 18 year old boy with large black spiky hair and has a black tailfin. His name was Ricky Blade.

The second mermaid was a 17 year old girl with short red hair and wears a blue clam bikini and has a blue tailfin. Her name was Kasumi Kinomoto, Ricky's girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked.

Suki and Toph turned towards them as Toph responded. "Katara's in a lot of trouble."

"Let me guess. She missed the concert?" Ricky asked, rolling his eyes.

"You know?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, we heard her dad scolding her from outside. Word does get around the kingdom pretty fast." Kasumi said.

"Who knows what that old man is saying to Katara?" Ricky asked rhetorically.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Hakoda is still scolding her daughter for missing the concert. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, young lady." Hakoda told Katara.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot." Katara apologized.

"As a result of your careless behavior-" Hakoda began to scold.

"Careless and reckless behavior." Sokka added angrily.

"Yes. Careless and reckless behavior." Hakoda said. "The entire celebration was, uh-"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed!" Sokka snapped at his sister, "This concert was supposed to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. And thanks to you, sis, I have now become the laughingstock of the entire kingdom!"

Outside of the door, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi barged in, and swam up to Hakoda, Sokka and Katara. "But it WASN'T her fault!" Suki snapped in Katara's defense.

"Yeah. This shark chased us." Toph explained. "Then we fought him. Actually, we swam away from him. Then we were safe. But then, this human boy named Aang came, and it was 'This is this', and 'That is that', and…"

"Human boy?" Hakoda asked, interrupting Toph.

"Uh-oh!" Toph said, realizing she blurted out too much as she hid behind the others, who glared at her.

"Katara, you went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?" Hakoda demanded angrily.

"Nothing…happened." Katara responded nervously.

"Oh, Katara. How many times must we go through this?" Hakoda scolded. "You could have been seen by one of those barbarians. By…By one of those...humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Katara argued with a snap.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?" Hakoda asked.

"I'm fourteen-years-old! I'm not a child anymore!" Katara snapped in annoyance.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Hakoda said angrily. "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen-" Katara started.

"Not another word!" Hakoda shouted angrily. "And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

That did it for Kasumi. "SHUT UP!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her, shocked by her anger.

"You stay out of this, young lady!" Hakoda scolded Kasumi.

Ricky cut in. "No, she won't!! Can't you see you're being too hard on Katara? Leave Katara alone, and- and GET YOUR OWN LIFE!" Ricky snapped.

Katara then turned towards Hakoda with an angry look, and she was about to snap at Hakoda in agreement with Ricky. But before Katara could even open her mouth, it starts to shake, and she simply swam off angrily. Before they left to follow after Katara, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi glared angrily at Hakoda and swam off. Hakoda felt guilty as he sat down in his throne while Sokka stood next to him.

"Hmph. Children." Sokka said, rolling his eyes. "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, and they'll swim all over you."

"Do you, uh…think I…I was too hard on Katara?" Hakoda asked.

"Oh no, father. Definitely not." Sokka said, shaking his head. He then starts to explain. "Why, since I'm Katara's brother, and also older than her, I'd show her who was boss. And none of this "flitting to the surface, seeing Aang, Mako and Hotaru" and other such nonsense. No, sir. I'd keep her under tight control." That was when Hakoda got a brilliant idea.

"You're absolutely right, son." Hakoda agreed.

"Of course." Sokka said proudly.

"Katara needs constant supervision." Hakoda said.

"Constant." Sokka agreed.

"Someone to watch over her- to keep her out of trouble." Hakoda said.

"All the time." Sokka said.

"And since you are her brother, _you_ are the perfect one for the job." Hakoda exclaimed. Sokka's eyes widened at hearing this.

"What? Me watch over Katara?" Sokka complained. "Father, I don't know if I could do this…"

"Well, come on Sokka. It's about time you learn how to be a _real _brother to Katara and discipline that girl." Hakoda explained with a frown. Sokka sighed in frustration, and then he turns around and leaves the room.

* * *

Later, Sokka was swimming down the hallway as he grumbled to himself. "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies; not tagging along after some headstrong girl." He complained. He then looked to his left, and saw Katara, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi outside in the courtyard. The five then swam off. Sokka noticed this and decided to swim after them.

"Hmm? What is that girl up to?" Sokka asked himself while swimming after Katara and the gang.

Later, Sokka had followed the gang to a blocked cove. He was a yard from them, and he hid behind a rock. Katara, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi then looked around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Sokka knelt down so he would not be discovered. Ricky and Kasumi moved the boulder that covered the entrance to the cove, and the five went inside.

Sokka then try to swim inside, but when the rock closed, his tailfin got stuck. He gasps, then turns around and try to swim, but he can't get move. He strain as he try to get himself free. That didn't work, so he pulls a root. And then, with a pop, he finally got free and got sent flying into a bell. He bounced off of it and land on the ground, rubbing his head. "What?" Sokka said when he saw the grotto, seeing that it was full of human things. He then saw Katara examining the fork as the others looked at her with concern.

"Katara, are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

Katara sighed sadly. "If only I could make him understand." She said, referring to her father Hakoda. "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad." Sokka then scampered behind a barrel, and watched Katara, who began to sing.

Katara: _**Look at this stuff**_

_**Isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

She puts the fork on a candelabrum that already had a knife and spoon on it.

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?**_

_**The girl who has everything**_

Suki swam up to a globe and swam around it.

_**Look, at this trove**_

_**Treasure untold**_

Suki stops swimming and watches as the globe starts spinning fast.

_**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**_

Toph swam up to a chest, which opens up, showing gold and jewels.

_**Looking around here you'd think**_

_**Sure, she's got everything**_

Ricky looked at two jack-in-the-boxes.

_**I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**_

He knocked on the top of one of them, and it pops up, scaring Ricky.

_**I got whozits and whatzits galore**_

_**You want thingamabobs?**_

_**I got twenty**_

Katara got out a case of corkscrews, and showed it to the others. She then puts it down as she sighed sadly and sat down.

_**But who cares?**_

_**No big deal**_

_**I want more**_

Sokka continued to watch as he raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where this was going.

_**I wanna be where the people are**_

Katara looked up at a music box with a man and a woman dancing on it, ballroom style.

_**I wanna see**_

_**Wanna see 'em dancing**_

She spun it around a bit.

_**Walking around on those-**_

"What do ya call them?" Katara asked. Kasumi held up her fin and pointed at it. "Oh, feet." Katara then giggled as she played with Kasumi's fin, making her giggle.

"Hmph." Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

_**Flippin' your fins**_

_**You don't get too far**_

_**Legs are required for jumping, dancing**_

_**Strolling along down a**_

"What's that word again?" Katara wondered.

_**Street**_

_**Up where they walk**_

_**Up where they run**_

_**Up where they stay all day in the sun**_

_**Wanderin' free**_

_**Wish I can be**_

_**Part of that world**_

_**What would I give**_

_**If I could live out of these waters?**_

Sokka continued to swim around until he bumped into something, and he saw... A MONSTER! But it was actually his reflection in a funhouse mirror. This made him scream with wide eyes, big mouth and his tongues sticking out. He then tumbled backwards into a big lantern.

_**What would I pay **_

_**To spend a day warn on the sand?**_

Katara, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi then lay down on the ground, smiling. Katara then sat up sadly.

_**Betcha on land**_

_**They understand **_

_**That they don't reprimand their daughters**_

_**Bright young women**_

_**Sick of swimming**_

_**Ready to stand**_

The five then swam over to a bookcase, and Katara picked up a book and looked through it.

_**And ready to know what the people know**_

_**Ask them my questions and get some answers**_

Meanwhile, Sokka rolled around dizzily in the lantern. Then, Katara and the others were looking at a painting of a woman with a lit candle.

_**What's a fire and why does it **_

_**(What's the word?) burn? **_

_**When it's my turn?**_

_**Wouldn't I love?**_

Katara swam up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as the others looked on, smiling.

_**Love to explore to the shore up above?**_

_**Out of the sea**_

Katara then swam down sadly with Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi watching her sadly.

_**Wish I could be**_

_**Part of that world**_

The song ended when Sokka fell out of the lantern, and then on a jack-in-the-box launching him across the room, causing a crash which made Katara and the others hide. She then saw Sokka covered with random objects as he had a necklace on, along with a pipe in his mouth with his chin lying on an accordion that was going up and down, and up and down. He seemed to be glaring at his sister intently.

"Sokka?" Katara asked.

Sokka then spat the pipe out of his mouth as he stood up and said, "Katara, what are you- How could you- WHAT IS ALL THIS?" He asked angrily, throwing the items off himself.

"It's- uh- it's just my collection." Katara replied nervously as Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi got out of their hiding places.

"Oh, I see. Your collection." Sokka said calmly as he smiled and looked at a gold watch, and then got angry again, tossing the items away as he shouted. "IF DAD KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, HE'D-"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?!" Kasumi and Toph both asked him worriedly, both getting in Sokka's face.

"Oh, please, Sokka. He would never understand!" Katara begged. Suki and Ricky nodded in agreement.

Sokka sighed. "Katara. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Sokka said, taking Katara's hand, and the group began to swim off when suddenly, Katara heard a noise.

"What do you suppose?" Katara asked in confusion, swimming off to find the source of the noise.

"Katara? Katara!" Sokka called. Then he sighed in frustration as he and the group then swam after Katara.

* * *

Suki, Toph, Ricky, Kasumi and Sokka later found Katara on the surface, watching a Fire Nation ship that was on the sea, which fireworks shot up from. Katara laughed as she watched the beautiful display.

"Katara, what are you-?" Sokka began to scold, until he looked towards the ship, and gasped. "Jumping jellyfish!" He exclaimed. Katara then swam towards the big Fire Nation ship. "Katara? KATARA! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Sokka shouted in despair. He then looked towards Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi. "Come on! We must swim after her!"

"Uh yeah, sure. Why not?" Ricky said. The others nodded, and they and Sokka all swam after Katara, who did not know what great thing she would find on the ship.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. A Mermaid in Love

_**Chapter 3: A Mermaid in Love**_

Katara swam over to the ship, and climbed up the side. She then looked on to see that there was a party. When she looked to her right, she saw Momo wandering around for someone or something. He then stopped to sniff something, and got on all fours, and sniffed the ground as he came towards Katara. "Eep." Katara said quietly as she hid, a bit scared. She then decided to check if Momo had left, only to see him face-to-face. He then laughed gleefully, and licked her cheek.

"Momo! Where are you?" A familiar voice called. This got Momo's attention, and he turned around, and ran off for the source of the voice while Katara looked on while she smiled and rubbed her cheek that Momo licked.

Meanwhile, Zuko was looking for Momo. Then, all of a sudden, Momo pounced Zuko, and they rolled a bit across the floor. After rolling, Zuko was lying on his own back, and Momo was sitting on top of him. The prince then leaned up a bit, and petted Momo.

"Whatcha been doin', Momo?" Zuko asked with a smile. Momo then licked Zuko's face happily as Zuko laughed. Katara then saw Zuko, and gasped. She then smiled because Zuko was the most handsome man she had seen in her life.

"I think I'm in love." Katara said with a sigh.

"Hey there! Quite a show, eh?" A familiar young voice called. Katara turned around to see Aang, Mako, and Hotaru there.

"Aang, be quiet! They'll hear you." Katara scolded.

"Oh, I get it. We're being intrepiditious." Aang said with a smirk. He then shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. "WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Mako and Hotaru then pulled Aang down angrily. "She said be quiet, you doofus!" Mako snapped.

Katara then pointed to Zuko, who played an ocarina as Momo sat next to him. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh… he's very handsome, isn't he?" She said in awe.

Hotaru looked at Momo, thinking Katara was talking about him. "I dunno, he looks kinda furry to me." She said with a shrug.

"Not that one, Hotaru; she was talking about the one playing the 'snarfblat'." Mako said, turning Hotaru's head towards Zuko.

"Oh. I see." Hotaru said.

Then, Iroh came on the deck, trying to get everyone's attention. "Quiet! Quiet plea-! I SAID QUIET!!" He shouted angrily, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you." He said with a smile as he calmed down. "Now, it's my greatest pleasure to give my nephew, Zuko, a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present. Although I don't have his opinion yet." Everyone laughed at Iroh's remark.

"Ah, uncle, you shouldn't have." Zuko said.

"Hey, no problem." Iroh said with a smile, walking over to a large object that was covered by a sheet. "Happy Birthday, nephew!" He pulled the sheet off to reveal the object to be a stupid-looking, but accurate statue of Zuko wearing a cape with his normal attire, and holding a sword.

_Okay. Now he literally shouldn't have._ Zuko thought as he looked at the statue of him nervously.

Momo had a good look at the statue with an angry look, and stuck his tongue out as he gave his own opinion: "Bleuch."

Zuko then looked at Iroh. "Gee er, Iroh. I don't know what to say." He said with a loss of words.

"You can say, 'thanks, uncle.'" Iroh replied. "Besides, I hired the greatest sculptor to do it."

"Who, Michelangelo?" Zuko asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not really, but I hoped the statue would be a good wedding present, but..." Iroh began before Zuko cut his sentence short.

"Oh please, uncle. Don't start." Zuko told him as he walked towards the railing of the ship as Aang, Mako, Hotaru and Katara hid. Zuko then got a telescope out, and looked through it at the sea as he continued. "I mean, you guys aren't still upset because I didn't fall for princess Mai, are you?" He then tossed the telescope to Iroh, who managed to catch it. He then looked back at Zuko about to respond when a teenage girl with brown hair, tied to a ponytail and wears a red belly top shirt and red pants walked up to Zuko. Her name was Ty Lee.

"Zuko, don't take this the wrong way, but we're not the only ones concerned here." Ty Lee said. "We just want to see you with the right girl."

"Yes. Take our advice, Zuko. You probably haven't even been looking hard enough." Iroh agreed.

Zuko then sat on the railing, watching the sea and sky. "Well, uncle, Ty Lee, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet." He replied as Katara smiled upon hearing this. "But when I do, I'll know. If not, let me be struck by lightning." Then, the sky grew dark, and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caught the three's attention.

"Uh, Zuko." Ty Lee asked a little worried. "Did you mean that literally or as a metaphor?"

"A metaphor." Zuko responded, getting on the floor. "Why?" Lightning flashed again, and a strong wind started blowing.

"Because saying that can mean bad things." Iroh said.

"Hurricane comin'!!" A lookout shouted. "Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

Everyone on the deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the rigging as it began to rain really hard. Meanwhile, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Ricky and Kasumi were swimming towards the boat, but they then got tumbled in the waves while back on the ship, Katara, Aang, Mako and Hotaru hung onto the side of the ship for dear life.

"Whoa! The winds really starting to pick up!" Aang shouted.

"Keep holding on!" Mako told him. Then, Mako, Aang and Hotaru literally got blown away.

"WHOA! KATARAAAAAAA!" They shouted as they blew away in the wind. Back on the ship, the pilot of the ship got blown off of the steering wheel, and Zuko ran up there, and grabbed it.

Katara then got blown off of the side of the ship, but luckily, she landed in the water. She then swam up to the surface. A flash of lightning then hit the boat, setting the mast ablaze. Katara gasped. On the ship, Zuko saw a rock looming ahead of the ship. "ABANDON SHIP!" He shouted before the ship crashed into the rock, causing everyone to fall off of the ship.

In the water, Iroh was flapping his arms as if he was trying to fly. "Help! I can't swim!" He shouted in panic.

"Hang on!" Zuko exclaimed, as he and Ty Lee helped Iroh into the boat.

Ty Lee then started counting everyone in the lifeboat, and gave her conclusion: "Okay. That's everyone."

"Wait!" Zuko exclaimed, looking around the boat as if he forgot something. "Something's missing!" He was interrupted by a familiar shout. Zuko looked up at the enflamed ship, and gasped. He saw Momo on the deck trapped by a ring of fire.

"Momo!" Zuko shouted. He then dove into the water and swam towards the ship. When he arrived at the ship he climbed up the side. He doused some of the flames and then heard a crack from behind him, and he spun around to see the mast falling towards him. Zuko successfully dodge-rolled out of the way. The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamites, fireworks, etc. Zuko sighed with relief, and ran up to where Momo was trapped, and opened his arms wide. "Jump, Momo!" He exclaimed. "Come on boy, jump! You can do it!"

Without hesitation, Momo jumped into Zuko's arms, and Zuko ran off with Momo in his arms, only to get his own foot stuck. He also accidentally threw Momo into the water. Momo then swam up to the lifeboat and got in it, soggy wet and not too happy.

As Zuko struggled to get himself free, Hahn looked up at the ship, and saw something that made him gasp. "ZUKO!" He shouted, pointing to a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder. Zuko looked to his left at the barrel of gunpowder, and yelped. The ship's top deck then exploded. Everyone gasped in horror.

Katara wasn't any less shocked, and she swam around, looking frantically for Zuko. Then she looked left, and saw an unconscious Zuko (whose outfit looked tattered) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. His raft then tipped over, causing him to roll into the sea, and sink. Katara then dove in, and grabbed him, and held onto him as she brought him to safety.

* * *

The next morning, Katara was laying next to Zuko's unconscious body onto the sandy shore. Aang, Mako and Hotaru then came up to them. Katara looked up at them. "Guys, he isn't- dead? Is he?" She asked.

Aang opened Zuko's eyelid a bit, and closed it. "It's hard for me to say, but I don't know." He said.

Mako then went over to Zuko's foot, and put his ear to it. "Aw, crud. I - I can't make out a heartbeat." He said sadly. Then, Zuko started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.

"No, wait! He's breathing." Katara said in relief. "He's so beautiful." She stroked his hair as she began to sing.

Katara: _**What would I give **_

_**To live where you are? **_

_**What would I pay **_

_**To stay here beside you?**_

At that same moment, Suki, Toph, Sokka, Ricky and Kasumi washed up onto the shore and they looked up at Katara.

_**What would I do to see you**_

_**Smiling at me?**_

When Sokka saw his sister next to Zuko, he stared for a minute, and his jaw dropped open as far as it could, but Aang closed it for him.

_**Where would we walk? **_

_**Where would we run? **_

_**If we could stay all day in the sun? **_

_**Just you and me **_

Zuko began to wake up and his eyes opened and he saw Katara looking over him. Although Zuko's vision was blurry, and the sun was burning, and he couldn't see Katara clearly, but just a blur, he smiled because he knew that a girl was singing to him.

_**And I could be **_

_**Part of your world**_

"Abklnxlmckhflamaccfaj" Momo's voice exclaimed and Katara looked up to see Momo running her way. Katara immediately hid with the others, as Momo came up to Zuko, who struggled to get up, and licked his cheek, and looked back towards Katara, who dove into the water.

"Zuko!" A familiar voice called.

Then, Iroh and Ty Lee ran up to Zuko, and helped him to his feet. Their outfits looked pretty tattered. "Oh, Zuko! We were so scared that you might be at the entrance to the Spirit World by now!" Ty Lee exclaimed in relief.

"I'll say. I nearly had a heart attack." Iroh agreed.

"A girl…rescued me..." Zuko said, half to himself. "She was singing... She had the most- beautiful voice..."

"Sounds like someone's swallowed too much seawater." Ty Lee assumed.

"Let's go." Iroh said, and he turned towards Momo, who was looking on at the sea. "That means you, too, Momo." With that, Zuko, Iroh, and Ty Lee walked up to the castle.

Meanwhile, Katara and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks. "Okay. We're gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." Sokka explained. "Father will never know. If you don't tell him, _I_ won't tell him. I'll stay in one piece." Katara continued to eye Zuko as she concluded her song.

Katara: _**I don't know when**_

_**I don't know how **_

_**But I know something's starting right now**_

_**Watch and you'll see**_

_**Some day I'll be **_

_**Part of your world!**_

Meanwhile, Zhao and Long Feng were watching the entire thing. Then in her lair, Azula watched the entire thing from her apprentices' point-of-view as well. She then laughed. "Oh, I can't stand it! It's too easy!" The evil witch exclaimed in disbelief and happiness. "The child is in love with a human. And not just any human; a PRINCE!"

"Her daddy will love that." Azula said with sarcasm and a smirk. "King Hakoda's lovesick, headstrong girl could make a charming addition to my little garden." She turned towards a group of shrimps, cowered in fear as she chuckled evilly, and her chuckle turned into a derisive laugh.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Under the Sea

_**Chapter 4: Under the Sea**_

At the palace the next day, Krystal, Olivia, Holly, Malina, Chelsea and Gracie are outside their dressing room. Katara is inside the room dressing or singing. "Katara, dear, time to come out. You have been in there all morning." Gracie called. Soon Katara came out, singing to herself seemingly happily obviously to everything around her.

"What is with her?" Krystal asked in confusion. Katara then bumped into her father Hakoda.

"Oh! Morning, daddy." Katara greeted as she puts a flower behind Hakoda's ear. She then leaves, continuing to sing to herself.

"Oh, she's, like, totally got it bad." Olivia said.

"What? What has she got?" Hakoda asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, daddy?" Holly asked, and then said romantically, "Katara's in love."

"My daughter?" Hakoda asked in shock as he took the flower Katara put behind his ear, "In love?" Then, he smiled, thinking of Katara falling in love with someone.

* * *

Later at a rock, Sokka is pacing back and forth, a big nervous wreck. Katara is on the rock, happily playing with the flowers. Suki and Toph are there, too.

"Okay, so far, so good." Sokka said, "I don't think Father knows. But I don't think we could keep this from him for so long." While Sokka paces, Katara begins to pick petals off a flower.

"He loves me..." Katara said as she picked a flower, then says disappointedly as she picks another, "Hmmm, he loves me not..." Then, she picked off the last petal and exclaims, "He loves me!" She then started giggling in an excited way, "I knew it!"

"Katara, stop talking crazy!" Sokka snapped as he swam to Katara.

"I have to see him again! Tonight! Aang knows where he lives."

"Katara, please, will you keep your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Sokka complained.

"I can swim up to the castle." Katara said, "Then Miko can splash around to get his attention, and then we'll go..." Before she could continue, she got cut off by her brother.

"Down HERE is your home!" Sokka snapped as he pointed down.

"Suki, I think I feel a song coming on." Toph said.

"Yeah." Suki agreed. Soon, music begins to play.

"Katara, listen to me." Sokka said, "The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!" Sokka then begins to sing. So does Toph, who's swimming with two fish.

Toph: _**The seaweed is always greener**_

_**In somebody else's lake**_

Sokka swims towards Katara as he sings.

Sokka: _**You dream about going up there**_

_**But that is a big mistake**_

As Sokka sang that, Katara turned her head away angrily.

_**Just look at the world around you**_

_**Right here on the ocean floor**_

A lot of fish swim around Katara who enjoys it and floats a little upward as she twirls a bit.

_**Such wonderful things surround you**_

_**What more is you lookin' for?**_

Sokka held onto a fish's tail as he sings.

_**Under the sea**_

_**Under the sea**_

He lets go accidentally and smacks into a wall. Toph swims towards Katarqa as she sings.

Toph: _**Darling, it's better**_

_**Down where it's wetter**_

_**Take it from me**_

Sokka: _**Up on the shore they work all day**_

_**Out in the sun they slave away**_

_**While we devotin'**_

_**Full time to floatin'**_

_**Under the sea**_

Sokka swims up to The Boulder, who's playing the clams like drums.

Sokka and The Boulder: _**Down here, all the fish is happy**_

Sokka: _**As off through the waves they roll**_

Sokka and The Boulder: _**The fish on the land ain't happy**_

Sokka: _**They sad cause they in they bowl**_

As he sang that, a big sad-looking Elephant Koi was floating inside a bubble. Suki then joins in as she sings.

Suki: _**But fish in the bowl is lucky**_

Toph: _**They in for a worser fate**_

Sokka: _**One day when the boss get hungry**_

On "hungry", he pops the bubble.

Elephant Koi: _**Guess who's gon' be on the plate**_

Sokka: _**No way! Under the sea**_

Katara was fidgeting with some sea flowers.

_**Under the sea**_

Suddenly, one flower pops up from the ground, revealing a seahorse.

Suki: _**Nobody beat us, fry us**_

Then, a bunch of seahorses pop up and swim around Katara.

_**And eat us in fricassee**_

Toph saw a hook, picked it up and puts it in a clam, which looks like it didn't want the hook.

Toph:_** We what the land folks loves to cook**_

_**Under the sea we off the hook**_

Sokka:_** We got no troubles, life is the bubbles**_

As Sokka sang that, the clam spat the hook at Toph. Luckily, she dodged it.

_**Under the sea**_

Sokka, Suki and Toph: _**Under the sea**_

_**Under the sea**_

_**Under the sea**_

Sokka: _**Since life is sweet here**_

_**We got the beat here naturally**_

Sealguanas: _**Naturally-e-e**_

Sokka: _**Even the sturgeon and the ray**_

_**They get the urge 'n' start to play**_

Then, a sturgeon played a clarinet-like thing while a ray used rocks as cymbals.

_**We got the spirit, you got to hear it**_

Sokka, Suki and Toph: _**Under the sea**_

Sokka: _**The newt play the flute**_

_**The carp play the harp**_

Suki: _**The plaice play the bass**_

_**And they soundin' sharp**_

Toph: _**The bass play the brass**_

_**The chub play the tub**_

_**The fluke is the duke of soul**_

Catgator: _**Yeah!**_

Suki: _**The ray he can play**_

_**The lings on the strings**_

Toph: _**The trout rockin' out**_

_**The blackfish, she sings**_

Suki: _**The smelt and the sprat**_

_**They know where it's at**_

_**And oh, that blowfish BLOW!**_

Unnoticed, Suki and Toph stopped dancing and singing, cause they noticed Ricky swimming towards Katara with no one seeing him. Suki and Toph swam after Ricky and they all swam to Katara. Ricky whispered into Katara's ear while Suki and Toph both listen from Katara's other ear. Katara, Suki and Toph smiled and they all swam off.

"It's working!" Suki whispered, "Katara's gonna be surprised!"

Sokka: _**YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH!**_

_**Under the sea!**_

Sokka and random sea creatures: _**Under the sea**_

Sokka is riding a school of fish, and jumping off of one of them.

Sokka: _**When the sardine**_

_**Begins to beguine**_

_**It's music to me**_

_**What do they got? A lot of sand?**_

As he sang that, he picked up some sand and tossed it up.

_**We got a hot crustacean band**_

_**Each little clam here**_

_**Know how to jam here**_

_**Under the sea**_

_**Each little slug here**_

_**Cuttin' a rug here**_

_**Under the sea**_

_**Each little snail here**_

_**Know how to wail here**_

_**That's why it's hotter**_

_**Under the water**_

_**Ya we in luck here**_

_**Down in the muck here**_

_**Under the sea**_

When Sokka finished his song, he and the sea creatures noticed that Katara has left. So did Suki and Toph.

"Katara?" Sokka asked, "Guys?" Soon, the sea creatures but Sokka leaves the scene. He then sighed disappointedly. "Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor."

"Sokka!" A voice called. Sokka turned to see Bato, swimming up to him. Bato then continues, "Sokka, I've been looking all over for you. Anyways, I got an important message from your father, King Hakoda."

"Hakoda?" Sokka asked in fear.

"Yes, and he wishes to see you right away. It has something to do about your sister, Katara." Bato said as he nodded. Then he swam off, leaving Sokka in a big panic state.

"He knows!" Sokka exclaim in unison.

* * *

At the throne room, Hakoda looks at the flower Katara has given him while waiting for Sokka. "Let's see now." Hakoda chuckled, smiling, "Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" Hakoda then looks up and sees Sokka at the entrance. He cleared his throat as he hid the flower behind him and said, "Come in, Sokka."

"I mustn't overreact." Sokka said to himself. "I must remain calm." Sokka swam over to Hakoda. When he get there, he said in really high-pitched voice, "Yes?" He noticed this, cleared his throat and said in his normal voice, "Yes, Father?"

"Now, Sokka, I'm concerned about Katara." Hakoda said, then asked, "Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Oh, uh, peculiar?" Sokka asked nervously.

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself…" Hakoda explained, "You haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Oh- well, I-" Sokka stammered, his eyes narrowing left and right rapidly.

"Sokka…" Hakoda said, getting a bit anxious.

"Hmm?" Sokka asked nervously. Hakoda signaled him to come closer, and he did.

"I know you have been keeping something from me." Hakoda said.

Sokka gulped, then asked nervously, "Keeping something?" He began to sweat.

"About Katara?" Hakoda responded. Sokka looked down at his tailfin, seeing that he is shaking. He held his tailfin still and then he looked back at Hakoda.

"Katara…?" Sokka said.

"In love?" Hakoda asked, smiling devilishly. That did it. Sokka couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I TRIED TO STOP HER!" He cried as he got on the ground and looked like he was begging. "SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS! THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE! THEY-" Sokka then stopped when Hakoda cut him off.

"Humans?" Hakoda asked, then yelled angrily, "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!"

"Humans?" Sokka lied, smiling and laughing nervously. "Who said anything about humans?" Then, Hakoda grabbed Sokka by the collar. "Crud." Sokka squeaked. Hakoda then grabbed Sokka and swam off.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Destruction of Katara's Grotto

_**Chapter 5: Destruction of Katara's Grotto**_

Later, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi led Katara back to her grotto. "Come on. Why can't you tell me why you brought me here?" Katara whined.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Toph told her.

"If you at least tell me, I'll still act surprised." Katara begged. "Please?"

"No." Kasumi responded. "Now close your eyes."

The mermaid nodded, and closed her eyes. Then, she smirked, and opened her right eye. Ricky then caught her. "Hey, no peeking!" He scolded. "Do you actually wanna cheat at your surprise?"

Suki sighed in annoyance. "Looks like we gotta blindfold her." She then got out a pink cloth, and tied it over Katara's eyes.

"Oh, man!" She complained. The four then led Katara further into the grotto.

"TA-DAH!" They all exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, as Toph removed Katara's blindfold. She looked on in surprise, and she gasped when she saw...

"Zuko's statue!" She exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?"

"Well, it fell into the ocean during that storm last night." Ricky explained. "And I happened to find it this morning in the coral reef. So I thought, 'Why not let Katara have it? It's the next best thing to the real deal'. Then I moved it with all my strength. Kasumi, Suki and Toph helped out, too."

Katara then smiled at them. "Oh, you guys are the sweetest." She then kissed Ricky on the cheek, making him blush and she then hugged Suki, Toph, and Kasumi. After that, Katara went over to the statue. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." She said, admiring the statue and she pretended. "Why, Zuko, run away with you? I don't know. It's kind of last minute..." She giggled and spun around. She has never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Hakoda in the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held his trident.

"Daddy!" Katara exclaimed in shock. Suki and Toph both hid behind a treasure chest and poked their heads out while Ricky and Kasumi hid behind a dresser, and did the same. Sokka was right behind Hakoda, looking down at the ground in guilt.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman and I have kept my patience up until now, Katara." Hakoda said, swimming over to Katara and he stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

Katara bit her lip, and began to explain. "But Daddy, I-" Her sentence was cut short by Hakoda.

"Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a human from drowning?" He demanded.

"Daddy, I had to!" Katara argued.

"Contact between the human world and the merworld is forbidden! Katara, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned!"

"One less human to worry about!" Hakoda said coldly as he turned around.

"How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don't even know him!"

"Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same; Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of having any feelings-"

That did it for Katara because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" She shouted. The young mermaid gasped at her own words and she covered her own mouth and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Hakoda.

"Uh-oh!" Suki said, worried.

"No." Hakoda said in disbelief and shock. He then fumed angrily. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human! You're a mermaid!" He yelled.

"I don't care anymore." Katara pouted.

"So help me, young lady, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!" Hakoda said menacingly as his trident started to glow.

"I don't like where this is going!" Toph said worried as she and the others hid. Then, Hakoda fired lasers from his trident everywhere, destroying Katara's valuables.

"Daddy!" Katara yelled, trying to make her father stop but to no avail. "No! No, Daddy! Please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it!"

Katara watched in horror as Hakoda destroyed every one of Katara's valuables. Hakoda kept destroying her valuables until he spotted Zuko's statue. He then narrowed his eyes and aimed his trident at the statue. Katara looked at the statue of Zuko, realizing that Hakoda was going to destroy it last. She then shouted. "DADDY, NO!!"

But it was too late. Hakoda shot a laser and destroyed Zuko's statue.

Katara looked down at the remains in shock. Her shock then turned into sadness and started to cry as she buried her face in her arms and lay facedown on the rock. Hakoda's anger then turned to guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Suki, Toph, Ricky, Kasumi and Sokka came out of their hiding spots, and came over to Katara.

Sokka then spoke to Katara. "Katara? Look, Katara, I'm really-"

"Just go away." Katara said, still crying. Sokka sighed sadly, and swam off with the others following, but Suki and Toph stayed for one second, watching Katara as a tear streamed down her cheek.

As Katara continued to cry, Zhao and Long Feng came in through the hole in top of the cave, and stayed a yard behind her.

"Poor child." Zhao said.

"Poor, sweet child." Long Feng added.

"She has a very serious problem." Zhao said. "If only there was something we could do. But there is something." Long Feng nodded. Katara stopped crying, lifted her head up, dried her tears and turned towards the two eels.

"Who- who are you?" Katara asked, a little scared.

"Don't be scared, dearie." Long Feng said.

"We represent someone who can help you." Zhao said, floating around Katara.

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Long Feng added.

"Just imagine-" Both Zhao and Long Feng said in unison.

"You and Zuko..." Zhao said.

"Together forever." Long Feng finished.

Katara still didn't follow. "I- I don't understand." She responded.

"Azula... has great powers." Zhao said.

The dark brown-haired mermaid thought about this. "The sea witch?" She wondered, "Why, that's- I couldn't possibly-" She then yelled aloud. "No! I won't go with you! Just get out of here and leave me alone!" And with that, she buried her face in her arms and turned away.

"Suit yourself." Zhao said, shrugging.

"It was only a suggestion." Long Feng added. As Zhao and Long Feng went towards the exit to the grotto, Zhao pushed Zuko's statue face to Katara. Katara looked up, and her eyes widen in shock when she saw the face of her statue.

"Zuko…" Katara said to herself. She then reached her decision and looked back at Zhao and Long Feng, who almost left the grotto. "Wait!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Zhao and Long Feng asked, turning toward Katara.

"Alright, I will see Azula." Katara said.

Zhao and Long Feng then both looked at each other with evil smirks. "Bingo." Long Feng said.

A minute later, Suki, Toph, Ricky, Kasumi and Sokka were outside, feeling sorry for Katara. Toph sniffled as she said, "Poor Katara."

"I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to tell." Sokka explained. "It was an accident."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT?!" Kasumi snapped, coming into Sokka's face, making him gulped.

"It was really an accident." Sokka said. "I was under a lot of pressure. And I couldn't hold it in really long." Just then, they all heard the boulder come open. The five turned to see Katara swimming off with Zhao and Long Feng. "Katara, where are you going?" Sokka asked as he, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi went over to them. "Katara, what are you doing with this riffraff?"

"I'm going to see Azula." Katara replied coldly.

The others stopped dead in their tracks as they all gasped in horror upon hearing the name. "Katara, no!" Sokka yelled as he tried to stop his sister by holding onto her tail. "No! She's a demon! She's a monster!"

"If you don't like it, why don't you go tell daddy! I thought you're always good at that!" Katara shot back angrily as she looked at Sokka with an angry look, and shook him off. She then swam off angrily with Zhao and Long Feng.

"But- But, I..." Sokka tried to say, but Katara, Zhao and Long Feng were already ten miles ahead of them. Sokka turned his face to Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi. "Don't just stand there. Come on, let's go!" They then swam off after Katara, Zhao and Long Feng in hot pursuit, fearful that Katara would do something that Sokka and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives.  
**  
END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Azula's Deal

Ryo: After a TWO MOTH hiatus, I'm finally resuming The Little Waterbender. Sorry for the LONG delay.

_**Chapter 6: Azula's Deal**_

Later, Katara followed Zhao and Long Feng through a geyser field until they came to a twisted and evil-looking castle. The young mermaid assumed that this was where Azula lived as she looked up at it nervously.

"This way." Zhao and Long Feng said in unison as they point inside an opening. Katara gulped nervously, nodded and followed them in. She was a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as she followed Zhao and Long Feng in. What really freaked Katara out was the garden of souls, where the shrimp-like creatures looked as if they were trying to tell Katara this: "Don't go any farther. Turn back." Then, a creature grabbed onto Katara's leg, making her yelp. She struggled until she swam up and swam off after Zhao and Long Feng until she came to a room.

"Come in. Come in, my child." A sinister female voice said. Katara froze with shock and spun around to see Azula there. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." Azula scolded as she swam over a mirror to put on makeup. "One MIGHT question your upbringing. Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this boy. This, er, prince fellow named Zuko. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he?"

As she continued, she used wingardium leviosa on all the objects on every spread-out item. She then used a lipstick for her lips. "Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want… is to become a human yourself."

Katara gasped upon hearing this. "Can you do that?" She asked with a light of hope inside of her.

Azula smirked and turned towards Katara. "My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. " Katara became a bit nervous as the evil sea witch began to sing.

Azula: _**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty **_

_**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch **_

Zhao and Long Feng snickered, earning a glare from Azula, causing them to shut up.

_**But you'll find that nowadays **_

_**I've mended all my ways **_

_**Repented, seen the light and made a switch**_

_**True? Yes **_

_**And I fortunately know a little magic **_

_**It's a talent that I always have possessed **_

_**And here lately, please don't laugh **_

_**I use it on behalf **_

_**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed **_

On her table, a hologram of a skinny man and a fat woman appeared.

"Pathetic." Zhao said in annoyance, each earning a smack on the back of the head from Long Feng.

"Quiet you!" Long Feng scolded as Azula continued to sing.

Azula: _**Poor unfortunate souls **_

_**In pain **_

_**In need **_

_**This one longing to be thinner **_

_**That one wants to get the girl **_

_**And do I help them?**_

She snapped her fingers and the hologram man was more fit and the woman was skinny. The two smiled and hugged.

_**Yes, indeed**_

"Wow!" Katara exclaimed with a smile.

_**Those poor unfortunate souls **_

_**So sad **_

_**So true **_

Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the garden of souls, Sokka looked in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the others to come over. Ricky, Kasumi, Suki and Toph came up. They then sneak through the garden.

_**They come flocking to my cauldron **_

_**Crying, "Spells, Azula please!" **_

_**And I help them? **_

_**Yes, I do **_

_**Now it's happened once or twice **_

_**Someone couldn't pay the price **_

_**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**_

The holograms then turned into holograms of poor unfortunate souls, making Katara gasp in horror, and she backed away.

_**Yes, I've had the odd complaint**_

Azula plucked one of those pink string things.

_**But on the whole I've been a saint **_

On 'saint', Azula then puts the pink string over her head making her look like a nun.

_**To those poor unfortunate souls **_

After that, Azula swam over to Peach, putting a hand on the mermaid's shoulder. "Now, here's the deal." She began to explain to Katara as they swam over to the table. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important." As Azula continued, a hologram of three suns passed by over a hologram of the earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old Zuko to fall in love with you."

"Huh?" Katara asked in confusion.

"That is, he's got to kiss you." Azula continued.

"That sounds easy." Katara said with a smirk.

"Not just _any_ kiss; this kiss of true love." Azula said, as a hologram of a crown appeared on a heart that shimmered.

"Even better." Katara said with a smile. Unknown to anyone, Ricky, Kasumi, Suki and Toph sneaked into the room and stayed at the doorway.

"If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently." Azula smiled as a hologram of a silhouette of a human girl ran, making Katara smile.

"Great!" Katara exclaimed.

"Not so fast." Azula said. "But if he doesn't kiss you, you'll turn back into a mermaid." The hologram of the silhouetted girl turned into a silhouette of Katara in her mermaid form and the real Katara frowned, and the hologram faded.

"Aw, gee." Katara muttered sadly.

"And - you belong... to _me_." Azula finished in a dark tone.

"Katara, no!" Suki yelled, but without warning, Zhao and Long Feng surrounded her and the others, silencing them.

"Have we got a deal?" Azula asked Katara.

"Well, if I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters ever again." Katara said half to herself.

"That's right!" Azula agreed in fake shock. "But you'll have your man." She then chuckled fiendishly. "Life is full of tough choices, isn't it?" She chuckled fiendishly again, then realized something. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"What?!" Katara exclaimed in disbelief. "But I don't have any-" She started, but got cut off by Azula.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Azula responded, "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... your _voice_."

Katara gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on his throat. "My... my _voice_?" She asked nervously.

"You got it, sweetcakes." Azula replied. "No more talking, singing, zip." She then popped her lips after 'zip'.

"But without my voice, how can I-?" Katara asked, but was cut off again.

"You'll have your looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Azula responded in rhythm like she was singing and on 'body language!', she started shaking her butt and began to sing again.

Azula: _**The men up there don't like a lot of blabber **_

_**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**_

As she said this line, Azula swam over to a cupboard and opened the door.

_**Yes, up there it's much preferred **_

_**For ladies not to say a word **_

_**And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? **_

_**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_

She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Katara looked on.

_**True gentlemen avoid it when they can **_

_**But they dote and swoon and fawn **_

_**On a lady who's withdrawn **_

_**It's she who holds her tongue who gets his man **_

Azula then threw a tongue into the cauldron.

_**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul **_

_**Go ahead! **_

_**Make your choice!**_

As Azula sang the next line, she made a vision of Zuko smiling appear before Katara, who smiled lovingly at the image.

_**I'm a very busy woman **_

_**And I haven't got all day **_

_**It won't cost much **_

_**JUST YOUR VOICE!!**_

As Azula said that part, the vision of Zuko looked like he was saying it, and the vision disappeared, as Azula jumped forward, scaring the living daylights out of Katara.

_**You poor unfortunate soul **_

_**It's sad **_

_**But true**_

Azula then put a hand on Katara's shoulder, and made a contract appear with a quill.

_**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet **_

_**You've got to pay the toll **_

_**Take a gulp and take a breath **_

_**And go ahead and sign the scroll!**_

Katara read the first part, which read, "I hereby hand over unto Azula, the dark witch, one voice." She didn't bother to read the fine print, and she skipped to the far bottom, which read, "Signed, for all eternity, X."

_**Zhao, Long Feng, now I've got her, boys **_

_**The boss is on a roll **_

_**This poor- **_

A stern look came onto Katara's face as she looked up.

_**Un-**_

Katara grabbed the pen as Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ricky and Kasumi's eyes widened in horror as their jaws drop open in shock.

_**Fortunate soul! **_

Katara then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as she signed Princess Katara on the dotted line. When Katara finished signing her own name, Azula took the contract back and smiled evilly. Her cauldron then started glowing blue.

Azula: _**Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. **_

As Azula chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Katara, who looked extremely nervous. Sokka, Toph and Ricky looked determined, and swam towards the whirlwind to go in and save Katara, only to get knocked back two feet.

_**Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, **_

_**La voce to me! **_

Then, two huge green phantom-like hands appeared. Each was to her left and right. She then turned green all over, as did Katara.

"Now... sing." Azula ordered darkly as she looked at Katara with a look of insanity in her eyes and an evil toothy grin. Katara nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing. "Keep singing!" She exclaimed.

Then, one phantom hand held Katara, who was still singing, still while the other went into her mouth and down her throat and took a gold-glowing sphere out. It was Katara's voice! Even though it was taken from her, Katara's voice still sang. She then clasped her hands over her throats as she looked on with a look of shock on her face. The phantom hands took the sphere to Azula and it went into her necklace as she smiled fiendishly. Then, Azula began to laugh wickedly as Katara got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. Her tail split into two and transformed into two human legs. After the transformation was done, Katara was now a human girl with her same hairstyle and blue eyes. The bubble that had her trapped then popped, and Katara landed on the ground.

Her friends swam over to her and helped her swim to the surface as quickly as possible as Azula continued to laugh.

Then, in the upper world, in an ocean nearby the Fire Nation Capital (AKA Zuko's hometown), Katara came out of the water, gasping for air. Soon enough, the others came up, too, and Momo got on top of Sokka, as they all helped Katara swim to shore.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Meeting Zuko

_**Chapter 7: Meeting Zuko**_

On a beach near the castle, Zuko was playing his ocarina (to the tune of "Part of Your World") while Ty Lee was laying on her back as she napped, and Momo watched Zuko play his ocarina. The prince then stopped, and sighed sadly as he stood up, and Ty Lee woke up from her nap, and she and Momo looked at Zuko.

"Why did you stop playing, Zuko?" Ty Lee asked with concern.

"Sorry Ty Lee. I love that song, but the voice." Zuko said sadly. "I can't stop thinking about it. It's like every Disney princess's voice combined into one voice."

"Speaking of which, Zuko, you gotta find something else to do besides watch Disney movies all day." Ty Lee pointed out. "It's more mind-rotting than listening to Hahn talk on and on about King Hakoda, and his 'merpeople'."

"But I'm serious, Ty Lee." Zuko said. "She could be anywhere; even in my dreams." He then bent down to Momo's level, and petted him. "I looked everywhere; from the dark forest, to downtown. Where is she? Oh, I wish I knew."

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the shore, Katara, Suki, Toph, Ricky, Kasumi and Sokka got washed up. Everyone, besides Katara, was exhausted as Sokka fell flat on his stomach. Katara, who was lying in the water, woke up slowly, and she touched where her fin would, but instead, she touched what felt like skin. The mer- er- human girl lifted her former fin, and saw that she had human legs! She then smiled because she was human. Then, Aang, who was flying with his glider, landed down and came towards the group.

"Hey, guys." Aang greeted with a smile. The others looked at him with exhausted expressions. "Uh- why are you guys exhausted?"

"Because we had to carry Katara to shore from deep underwater." Kasumi said, panting for breath.

"But Katara is a mermaid. Why would you have to bring her to shore?" Aang asked in confusion.

Ricky then spoke. "Well, she used to be a mermaid, but well- you might want to look at her to see why." He said, pointing to Katara.

Aang gasped when he saw Katara. "Gosh. She's a hu-" The airbender began before his sentence was cut short a familiar voice.

"Well, look at what the catfish just dragged in!" Mako's voice called and Katara and the others looked up to see Mako and Hotaru coming toward them. When Hotaru saw that Katara was human, she gasped, but Mako didn't bother to notice that. He stopped to where Katara was sitting and continued in an excited tone.

"Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different." Mako exclaimed, and he took a guess. "Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo! Right? You've been usin' the dinglehopper, right?"

Katara shook her head in response. Hotaru began to speak. "Uh- Mako- Katara is a-"

"No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me guess again." Mako said, ignoring Hotaru. "New seashells?" Katara shook her head in response again while rolling her eyes. "No new seashells." Mako said as he paced back and forth, not even bothering to notice Katara's human legs. "I gotta admit. There is something about you. It's on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard, I'll-" He was cut off by both Sokka and Hotaru.

"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Sokka and Hotaru shouted in a frustrated manner. Mako looked at Katara's legs, and gasped.

"She traded her voice to the sea witch, Azula, and Katara got legs. Honestly, Hotaru, how do you manage to have a boyfriend like Mako?" Sokka asked Hotaru.

"Honestly, you'll get used to it." Hotaru responded to Sokka.

"Well, Katara has been turned into a human." Kasumi explained as Katara tried to stand up on her new legs.

"She has to make the prince, Zuko, fall in love with her." Toph added.

"Yeah. And she's gotta kiss him." Ricky added.

As Katara stood up, she lost her balance, and her legs wobbled. "And she's only got three days!" Suki exclaimed in despair as Katara fell down and water splashed on her friends.

"Just look at her! On legs! On HUMAN LEGS!!" Sokka exclaimed in despair. He then gasped like he was going to die. "My nerves are shot! This is a disaster! What would our father will say?"

Toph answered the question. "Well, one thing's for sure is that he'll say he's gonna kill himself a mermaid prince and composer."

"I'm gonna go back home right now and tell King Hakoda what I should have done at the first minute!" Sokka said angrily as he began to swim under the water. Katara then caught his shoulder, and began shaking her head. "And if you think shaking your head at me is going to work, you have another thing coming, sis!" Sokka then explained things in a happy tone. "Hey. Maybe there's still time! We can get that witch to give you your voice back, then you can go home with all the normal underwater creatures and just be..." He tried to look for the right words when he saw that his sister looked like she was going to cry. "Just be..." He then sighed sadly. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life." Sokka then groaned. "All right, all right. I'll try and help you find that prince."

Katara then smiled, and kissed Sokka on the cheek. "Geez, I'm turning out to be such a softie, but I don't want to make you upset." Sokka said.

"Good. Now, Katara, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a normal human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Aang said as he looked through a treasure chest and took out of it a huge white sheet and a rope.

Meanwhile, Zuko, Ty Lee and Momo walked along the shore until Momo sniffed something. He then got excited and he began jumping around in excitedly.

"What is it, fella?" Ty Lee asked Momo. Momo pointed along the shore as he spoke in excited gibberish. He then ran off that way.

"Hey! Come back here, Momo!" Zuko scolded as he and Ty Lee ran after Momo.

Meanwhile, where Katara and the others were, Katara was wearing the white sheet, which looked like a spaghetti dress on her right now, and she was using the rope for a waistband. Ricky and Mako were blushing at her look, while Suki, Toph and Kasumi looked on proudly. On the other hand, Sokka and Hotaru looked annoyed, but Aang looked confident. He then whistled. "You look great, Katara. You look sensational." Aang said.

Hotaru then scoffed. "THAT'S your best attire for her?" She asked sarcastically. Then, they heard a voice jabbering. They all turned immediately around to see Momo coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. He then looked their way, and began running over there.

"Uh- is that lemur thing coming over here?" Ricky asked nervously.

"Looks like it! Hide!" Mako yelled in panic. And with that, Aang, Mako and Hotaru hid behind the rocks. Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi yelped in panic, and dove underneath the water.

Sokka screamed, and ran up to Katara, and hid in her dress pocket. **(Look, just go with it, what can I do?) **Momo then ran towards Katara until he chased her around a rock until she got up on the rock. He then licked her. That was when Zuko and Ty Lee came around the corner.

"Momo!" Zuko called. He then saw Momo, scurrying around like a maniac, and grabbed him by the collar. "Momo! Be quiet. You're scaring the neighborhood. Honestly, I gotta put a leash on you."

"Uh- Zuko." Ty Lee said, tapping Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko looked up at Ty Lee, who pointed towards Katara.

"Oh." Zuko said, looking at Katara, who freaked out a little bit, and pulled her own hair back. "Are- are you okay, Miss? My friend, Momo, may seem crazy, but in reality, he's really harmless when you get use to it. Besides, he's cute and fluffy." He explained to Katara. He then looked up at her, and she looked back with a smile. "But, for some reason, you seem-a really familiar."

"Have you and Zuko met?" Ty Lee asked Katara. Katara smiled widely and nodded.

"We have met?" Zuko exclaimed, smiling. Katara nodded again with a smile and Zuko smiled. "YAHOO! I knew it! You're the one! The one I've been looking for!" He then looked at Ty Lee with a smirk. "Now who did you say should stop watching so many Disney movies?" Ty Lee just shrugs.

Zuko then looked back at Katara. "So, what's your name?" He asked her with a smile. Katara smiled, and opened her mouth to respond. "Katara" was what she would have said, but no sound came from her mouth and the girl put a hand on her own throat.

'Aw, gee. I must've forgotten that I traded my voice to Azula to be a human.' Katara thought sadly.

Ty Lee raised a brow in confusion as Zuko spoke. "Hey, what's wrong? What is it?" He asked with concern. Katara pointed to her own throat, noting that she couldn't talk. "You can't speak?" Katara just shook her head sadly.

"Maybe she's not the one you're looking for." Ty Lee said to Zuko in concern. Momo sighed in frustration, and Katara did the same. Then, Katara got a bright idea. She tapped Ty Lee on the shoulder. "Yes?" Ty Lee asked her. Katara then gestured that she wanted to talk with Zuko. Ty Lee then shrugged as she turned towards Zuko. "Zuko. I think she wants to talk to you."

Zuko, Momo and Ty Lee then turned towards Katara, who first gestured as if she was trying to sing. Soon Ty Lee smiled in excitement. "Hey! I love this game!" She exclaimed before she started guessing. "It's a Broadway musical! Phantom of the Opera? The Lion King? Rent? Aida?"

"Sounds like someone's seen too many Broadway musicals." Zuko commented to Ty Lee.

"Shut up, you." Ty Lee said to Zuko. She then looked back at Katara as she continues to guess. "A musical movie? Grease? High School Musical? Willy Wonka? The Sound of Music? Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?"

"A swimmer? A dolphin?" Zuko guessed as the former mermaid made a charade with her hand, making it look like a dolphin swimming out of and into the water. Katara shook her head as Zuko came in front of Katara. "You're hurt?" The prince asked. "No, that's not it. You need help!" Then, without warning, Katara slipped off the rock and Zuko caught her in his arms, and supported her by helping her stand up.

"Whoa, whoa, careful! Careful. Easy." Zuko said. They then looked each other in the eyes, and Zuko looked over her outfit. "Oh my, You must have really been through a lot. Come on. You'll be okay where we're going. That goes for you too, Ty Lee and Momo."

Ty Lee and Momo nodded, and followed after them. Katara looked back at Suki, Toph, Ricky, Kasumi, Aang, Mako and Hotaru. Aang, Mako and Hotaru waved to her with a smile each while Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi gave her a thumbs-up. Then, all of a sudden, Ricky realized someone was missing.

"Hey! Where's Sokka?" He asked, looking around. Toph turned her head towards Katara, and Sokka poked his head out of Katara's pocket, and mouthed, 'I'm okay.' The others sighed in relief.

* * *

Later, in a bathroom, Katara played in a bubble bath in a huge tub. A washer named Yue then entered the room. "Poor thing. You must have been through one heck of a shipwreck. But not to worry. Yue will have you feeling better in no time." She said to Katara. Yue then picked up Yue's "dress", and looked towards her. "I'll- uh- I'll just get this washed for you." Later, Katara's ragged dress was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water-filled tub. Sokka then poked his head out of the dress, only to poke it back in as a washer named Jin washed it.

"Did you see the girl that came here with Zuko this afternoon?" Another washer named Song asked. "I mean you guys must have heard about her."

"Well, June said..." Jin said as she washed the dress. Under the water, Sokka made a silly and shaky voice underwater. He was then taken out of the water, and then, he burped as Jin, unaware of him, continued. "Then again, since when would I listen to June? She and I never met in the show."

"Jin's right. The girl was washed up onto shore, and in rags. Third of all, she doesn't even speak." Another girl named Joo Dee added as she took the dress and hung it on a clothesline. "Not our idea of a princess. Besides, if Zuko is looking for a girl, I got a list of available ones here." As she said that last part, Joo Dee took out a literally long list of names, while Sokka, unnoticed, jumped out of the dress pocket, and jumped into a window.

"Holy Badgermole! If I have to be forced to take another bath, courtesy of washers, I'll…" Sokka mumbled angrily before he looked around himself, and gasped. He found a lot of dead fish being cooked, fried, etc. What shocked Sokka was a plate filled with dead crabs. This shocked him so much that Sokka's eyes rolled back, and he fainted.  
**  
END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Mischief In The Kitchen

_**Chapter 8: Mischief in the Kitchen **_

Meanwhile, Iroh, Ty Lee and a woman with long black hair and wears red and black robes named Ursa, who is Zuko's mother, sat at the table as Zuko looked out the window at the sea. "Oh, Zuko. Be reasonable." Ursa said, "Nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and just flutter off into oblivion."

"Your mother does have a point, Zuko." Iroh agreed.

"I'm telling you, guys, she was real." Zuko replied, looking at Iroh, Ty Lee and Ursa, "I'm gonna find that girl." He looked back out the window and finished, "And I'm gonna marry her."

"Now, come on, dear. Don't be shy." A girl named On Ji said as she escorts Katara, who was now wearing a beautiful blue short sleeved robe with a white rim, into the room. Zuko was astonished by Katara's looks.

"Oh, Zuko. Isn't she a vision?" Iroh asked.

"You look…wonderful." Zuko said, looking at Katara.

"Come, come, come, you must be famished. Let me help you, my dear." Iroh said, pulling Katara's chair out and allowing her to sit in it. She saw a fork in front of her, picks it up and starts combing her hair with it, "There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Zuko?"

"Yep." Zuko replied, smiling. But then, he, Iroh, Ty Lee and Ursa look at Katara strangely while she was combing her hair with a fork. She noticed everyone looking at her strangely and she immediately puts it down.

As Iroh sat down, he began to smoke a pipe. Katara saw the pipe and brightened. She made a gesture as if asking to see it. Iroh looked toward Katara and noticed that she wanted to see the pipe. He handed her the pipe.

"Oh, do you like it?" Iroh asked, "It is rather fine, and I-" He got cut off when Katara blew into the pipe as hard as she could, causing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Iroh's face was covered in what looked like soot. Zuko, Ty Lee and Ursa burst out laughing, and stopped a second later.

"Oh, my." Ursa said, giggling, "This is funny, Zuko!"

"I agree, mother." Zuko chuckled.

"Why, Zuko. That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Ursa stated.

"Oh, very amusing." Iroh said ironically as he cleaned his own face.

"So what's for dinner, On Ji?" Ty Lee asked On Ji.

"Oh, you're gonna love it." On Ji replied, "The chef's been fixing his specialty, fired fish."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sokka woke back up when he heard someone humming. He stood up and looked around the corner to see a man with long black hair and wears an apron around his waist and a chef's hat on his head. He was Xin Fu, the kitchen's chef. His humming started to become singing now.

Xin Fu:_**Nouvelle cuisine**_

_**Les Champes Elysses**_

_**Maurice Chevalier**_

_**Les poissons **_

_**Les poissons **_

_**How I love les poissons **_

_**Love to chop**_

As Xin Fu made the next three chops, Sokka cringed.

_**And to serve little fish **_

_**First I cut off their heads **_

_**Then I pull out the bones **_

_**Ah mais oui **_

_**Ca c'est toujours delish**_

When Sokka heard this, he looked like he wanted to throw up.

_**Les poissons **_

_**Les poissons **_

_**Hee hee hee **_

_**Hah hah hah! **_

_**With the cleaver I hack them in two **_

Sokka then went face to face with the face of a dead fish's head. Sokka made a silly face and looked like he wanted to scream.

_**I pull out what's inside **_

_**And I serve it up fried **_

_**God, I love little fishes **_

_**Don't you? **_

Sokka hid under a lettuce leaf and knelt down and lay down like a fish.

_**Here's something for tempting the palate**_

Sokka starts crawling while he's under the leaf.

_**Prepared in the classic technique**_

_**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet**_

On "pound", Xin Fu pounded the fish with a mallet while Sokka gets sent up in the air.

_**Then you slash through the skin **_

_**Give the belly a slice**_

On "slash", "belly" and "slice", Sokka cringed even harder as he hides.

_**Then you rub some salt in **_

_**'Cause that makes it taste nice **_

Xin Fu walked over to the cabinet and picked up the lettuce leaf and found Sokka underneath it.

_**Holy cow, I have missed one!**_

Then he picked up Sokka.

_**Sacre bleu! **_

_**What is this? **_

_**How on earth could I've miss **_

_**Such a sweet fish from a tab? **_

_**Quel dommage **_

_**What a loss **_

_**Here we go in the sauce**_

He tossed Sokka into a bowl full of sauce.

_**Now some flour, I think **_

_**Just a dab **_

He tossed a dab of flour on Sokka, making him entirely white from the flour. He sneezed.

_**Now I stuff you with bread **_

He stuffed Sokka with some bread.

_**It don't hurt 'cause you're dead **_

_**And you're certainly lucky you are**_

On "are", he spat out the bread.

_**'Cause it's gonna be hot **_

_**In my big silver pot **_

_**Toodle loo mon poisson **_

_**Au revoir! **_

He tossed Sokka into the pot. But when he almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and hopped back onto the counter and Xin Fu picked him up with what looked like a pitching fork. "What is this?" He wondered. Then, Sokka pinched his nose really hard. Xin Fu yelled out and he began to chase him around the room.

Sokka jumped away from him just as Xin Fu landed his hand on a frying pan. Again, he screamed in pain just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He held his foot and jumped around yelling in pain. He then took a bunch of knives and threw them at Sokka who hid under the counter. Xin Fu went over there with his cleaver ready to slice and dice. Sokka then took the bowl of sauce and put it over Xin Fu's head. The bowl broke and now Xin Fu was mad; he took his cleaver and sliced the counter but noticed Sokka was gone and noticed he went to a shelf full of plates and pans. He ran over there with a mallet and Sokka hid in the shelves just as Xin Fu jumped and crashed into the shelves.

Meanwhile, Zuko, Iroh, Ty Lee, Ursa, Katara and On Ji could hear the huge crash from inside the dining room. "Uh- I think I better go see what Xin Fu is up to." On Ji said before she ran off.

Back in the kitchen, which was now a total mess, Xin Fu searched frantically for Sokka. "Come out, you pipsqueak and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!" Xin Fu shouted.

"XIN FU!!" On Ji yelled and Xin Fu immediately spun around to see On Ji in the doorway, tapping her foot. Then his eyes widen in fear. He always hated when On Ji is losing her temper at takes it out on him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" On Ji yelled in her enraged voice.

"I- uh- It's just-" Xin Fu stammered, and replied, smiling innocently, "I'm sorry, On Ji." Then he does his toothy grin in a nervous way. On Ji scoffed as she rolled her eyes and picked up the tray and walked back to the dining room.

Back in the dining room, Ursa said, "You know, Zuko, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the Fire Nation capital. Something in the way of a tour?"

"I'm sorry, mother, what was that?" Zuko asked, turning towards Ursa as On Ji came back and put everyone's plates, which were covered, each in front of everyone. He didn't seem to be listening to her.

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Iroh said, and Ursa lifted her plate cover to reveal Sokka, "Get your mind off -" Zuko then cut Iroh off.

"Easy, uncle, easy. I get it." Zuko replied as he, along with Iroh, Ty Lee, and Ursa did not notice Katara lifting her plate cover and signaling Sokka to hide there, and Sokka ran across, unnoticed. Zuko continued, "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested." Sokka successfully made it underneath Katara's plate cover. Katara put the cover back over her plate immediately and leaned on it as Zuko turned towards her and asked, "Well – what do you say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my capital tomorrow?" Katara nodded.

"Wonderful! Now, let's eat, before this fish wanders off my plate." Ursa said as she used her fork to eat some of her fish, only to find her plate empty.

* * *

Later that night, Katara, who was wearing red pajamas, watched, from the balcony of her bedroom, Zuko was playing with Momo.

"Come here, boy." Zuko said as he played with Momo. He looked up at Katara and waved to her. Katara, who blushes, waved back and went back inside of her room. Inside Katara's room, Katara got into bed in a big bed while Sokka is ready for bed.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my young life." Sokka said to himself angrily. Katara patted Sokka on his shoulder. Sokka then turned toward Katara and said, "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, sis. Now, we got to make a plan to get Zuko to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes, like this." Sokka demonstrated batting his eyes, and then he puckered his lips up a lot, "You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." Sokka stopped to look at Katara, who was now asleep.

"Katara?" Sokka asked. "You are hopeless. You know that? Completely hopeless…" Sokka then yawned and fell asleep. And with that, Katara and Sokka fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the undersea palace, Hakoda had a worried look on his face as he paced back and forth. Then, Bato came up to him. "Any sign of them?" Hakoda asked, turning towards him.

Bato shook his head sadly as he said, "No, your majesty. We searched everywhere. We haven't found a single trace of Katara or Sokka."

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral explored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Hakoda replied.

"Yes, sire." Bato said as he bowed before Hakoda and then swam off.

"Oh. What have I done? What have I done?" Hakoda asked sadly to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER **


	9. Kiss The Girl

_**Chapter 9: Kiss the Girl**_

The next day, in the capital, Zuko took Katara for a tour of the capital in a carriage. What baffled Zuko the most was when Katara leaned over the side of the car, and she was looking at the view from underneath the car, a fact that a chuckling Zuko could keep. As the car passed by on a bridge, Ricky came out of the water, and called up to it. "Hey, Sokka. Has he kissed her yet? " Ricky asked.

Then, Sokka poked out of his hiding place and spoke to him. "Not yet." He replied as Ricky groaned.

* * *

Later, in the plaza, Katara looked on at everything with a smile as Zuko stood next to her. "Oh, Judy!" A voice called, getting Katara's attention. She looked in the direction of the voice to see a puppet show, and she went over to the booth, and pulled the Punch puppet off of the hand. _Whoops!_ Katara thought.

* * *

A little later, Katara and Zuko danced in the plaza, as they smiled. Then, a minute later, Zuko and Katara were riding off to the countryside underneath an archway as Aang, Mako and Hotaru came up to the edge of the bridge, and called down to Ricky.

"Hey, Ricky, any kissing going on yet?" Aang asked.

Ricky shook his head sadly. "No. Not yet." He responded.

Hotaru then grunted in frustration. "Well, they better hurry. She's only got two more sunsets till she changes back."

* * *

Later, as Zuko and Katara rode along the countryside in their carriage, Katara made a gesture as if she wanted to control the horses.

Zuko shrugged. 'I don't see why not.' He thought. The two then switched places, and Katara was in control of the horses. But when Katara drove, she drove like a maniac and she started laughing maniacally. Zuko then cringed and tries to hold on.

* * *

Later, in the evening, Katara and Zuko sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, Ricky, Kasumi, Suki, Toph, Mako, Hotaru, Aang and Sokka tried to see if anything was happening. "Move over, Mako! I can't see a thing." Kasumi grunted, trying to look over Mako.

"Nothing's happening! Only one day left! Might as well throw in the towel! Game over, man! Game over!" Mako yelled, overreacting. Hotaru then grabbed him, and slapped him across the face numerous times.

"Snap out of it, Mako!" Hotaru snapped at him. "You're overreacting!!" She then let go of him, and he thought about it for a minute, and got an idea.

"Hey! You're right! This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back!" Mako exclaimed, running off.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Hotaru said in panic as Mako climbed up a tree. She turned towards the others. "Cover your ears!"

"What? Why?" Kasumi asked rhetorically. Then, Mako started singing horribly, making everyone cringe.

"THAT'S why!" Hotaru said, covering her own ears.

In the boat, as Zuko rowed, he heard Mako's terrible singing, and cringed. "Aw man! It sounds like something's dyin' out there!" He complained to Katara, who nodded as she cringed. Katara looked up at Mako, who gave her the "O.K." hand signal as he continued to sing. She then put her face in her own hands in frustration.

_Yeah. This will surely improve my chances of kissing Zuko by a million percent._ She thought with sarcasm and frustration. Then, without warning, a pebble hit Mako in the head, knocking him out cold. The pebble came from a giggling Hotaru, who held a slingshot.

Sokka then jumped into the water. "Oh, for Avatar's sake! You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Sokka said as he took a reed, and came out of the water and looked at the others with a smile. "Time for this romance to get going. Okay." Sokka looks like he's instructing a play or something.

"Percussion," Percussion instruments begin to play out of nowhere.

"Strings," Strings instruments begin to play.

"Winds," Wind instruments begins to play, acting like real wind.

"Words," Sokka clears his throat and begins to sing.

Sokka: _**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her**_

Sokka leans towards Zuko's ear and begins to whisper.

_**And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

Sokka hid just as Zuko turned to looked behind him. "What is that?" Zuko asked with a frown. Katara just shrugged as Sokka continues to sing, along with Ricky and Kasumi.

Sokka, Ricky and Kasumi: _**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Sokka then waves around to Suki, Toph and the others except for Zuko and Katara. "Sing with me." Sokka instructed.

Everyone except Zuko and Katara: _**Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**_

"You know," Zuko said, "I still don't know your name. Maybe I could guess. Rukia?" Katara shook her head. Zuko tries again. "Talim?"

Katara shakes her head again. Sokka came out of nowhere and whispers to Zuko with a hiss. "Katara! Her name is Katara!"

"Katara?" Zuko asked in surprise. Katara shakes her head happily. Zuko is still surprised. "Well, I liked that name." He said with a smile. "Katara."

Sokka sings again as Suki and Toph opens the drape to a lagoon.

_**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**_

Aang, Mako and Hotaru join in.

Aang and Hotaru: _**Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song**_

Aang and Hotaru were singing until Mako jumps in front singing terribly. Hotaru grabs Mako's mouth to shut him up.

_**The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

Zuko and Katara looked at each other, in a romantic way. They leaned forward to kiss. Sokka and the others looked excited. But before the kiss happens, the boat was tipped over and the two fell out.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Zuko asked Katara as he helps her up, all soaking wet.

"Aw man! They were so close!" Ricky snapped in frustration.

"Darn it!" Toph complained.

What Katara and Zuko both didn't knew is that Zhao and Long Feng are nearby. They obviously cause the boat to tip. They smirked and high-fived each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Azula watched Katara and Zuko standing up in the water, both totally drenched, from her crystal ball, she smiled as she spoke. "Nice work, boys. That was a close one." Her smile then turned into a frown. "Too close! That good-for-nothing little princess! Ugh! She's better than I expected!" The evil witch then swam over to her cupboard and got out both a potion vial, and a glass sphere, in which a butterfly was contained, and she swam over to her cauldron. "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time this witch took matters into her OWN HANDS!" She yelled as she threw the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron, and she continued evilly as she held out the necklace that contained Katara's voice. "Hakoda's daughter will be mine! And then, I'll make him writhe, and I'll see him squirm helplessly like a worm on a hook!" She then laughed evilly and maniacally as she transformed into a human woman and her voice changed.

Later that evening, Zuko plays another song on his flute at his balcony by the beach. He stops playing and sighs. Iroh came by. "If I may say it, Zuko, far better than any dream girl, no matter what she is, caring, flesh, whatever, can be right before your eyes." Iroh said.

As Iroh left, Zuko thought about what he said. Zuko then looks at Katara, who is brushing her hair. Katara didn't notice that he's looking at her. He looks at his flute, sighs in annoyance, and throws it into the ocean. Zuko is about to leave when he hears singing. Zuko turned to look in the beach's direction and looks surprised. He sees a girl with long jet black hair and wears a red dress singing as she walks up along the shore. She is wearing a necklace with a ball around her neck.

'Who is she?' Zuko thought puzzled. But he didn't have time to think about it as the singing voice begins to enter his mind. His face went into a trance. Zuko is under the mysterious girl's spell.  
**  
END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Oh no! This is bad! Zuko is now under Azula's spell and now falls in love with her!

Zuko and Azula: WHAT?! (Looks at each other, then turned away from each other in disgust) YUUUUUUCCCCCCCCK!!

Ryo: Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	10. Stop The Wedding

_**Chapter 10: Stop the wedding**_

The next day, Katara and Sokka were asleep in the bedroom. At that same time, a familiar airbender, flying with his glider with Mako and Hotaru, came into the room. "Katara! Katara, wake up! Wake up!" Aang shouted happily. "We just heard the news!" With that, Katara and Sokka woke up groggily. Just then, Aang shook the former mermaid's hand. "Congratulations, girl, we did it!" Aang congratulated happily.

"What are you babbling about?" Sokka asked with a groan.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard! The whole town's talking about the prince getting himself hitched this afternoon!" Hotaru answered.

"Huh?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"You know, he's gettin' married!" Mako said with a smile.

Then, Aang came over to Sokka, and giving him a noogie. "You silly sidewalker! Mako, Hotaru and I just came by to wish you luck! Mako, Hotaru, the others, and I will be there to cheer ya on, Katara! We'll catch you later! We wouldn't miss it!" With that, he opened up his glider and Mako and Hotaru hold on to it, and they all flew out the window. Katara looked confused, and then smiled in an extremely excited way. She went over to Sokka, hugged him, gave him a kiss, let go, and ran out of her bedroom happily.

"Wait for me!" Sokka called, beginning to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when she came to a balcony, she looked down in the foyer, and a shock met her eyes. Down there was Iroh and Zuko, along with the woman he saw from the other night. At that same time, Sokka came up next to her, and looked to see the three down there.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked, referring to the woman with Zuko.

"Well, Zuko, I guess I was mistaken." Iroh said to Zuko (who was still in his trance). "I guess this mystery woman of yours does, in fact, exist. And she is lovely. Congratulations, Tanya." As he said that last, Iroh shook hands with the woman, now known as Tanya.

"Well, as you can see, I'm quite the fearless woman. And that night, when I was swimming, I found Zuko floating on that raft, and I couldn't let him drown." Tanya said with a smirk.

Zuko nodded. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." He said to Iroh. Katara's eyes widen in shock and horror as she gasped.

"What? Now? But these things take time and …" Iroh began before Zuko interrupted.

"No; this afternoon, uncle. The wedding ship should depart at sunset." Zuko answered.

"Very well, Zuko. As you wish." Iroh said to Zuko with a shrug, unaware of Katara and Sokka who are both watching at the balcony. Katara was now so upset that tears flooded up in her eyes. She then ran off with Sokka following. Only Tanya saw them leaving. The black-haired woman then looked at the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckled evilly, yet quietly.

* * *

Later, Katara arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi were there as well. Katara then sat down, starting to cry.

"I thought Zuko really loved her." Kasumi said sadly.

"This stinks!" Ricky yelled angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Aang, Mako and Hotaru landed down on the ship.

"Alright! I can't wait to have some of that wedding cake!" Mako said gleefully and devilishly as he rubs his hands.

"Sssh!" Aang said as he suddenly heard a voice singing from the groom's dressing room.

"Well, that's strange. Since when can Katara sing?" Hotaru asked rhetorically.

The three went to look through the door (which was cracked open) of the groom's dressing room. To their surprise, they saw not Katara, but instead Tanya. She is in her wedding dress, almost getting ready as she sings.

Tanya: _**What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine**_

_**Things are working out according to my ultimate design**_

With an evil smirk, she took a hairpin out of her hair and tossed it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to the viewers' shock. Aang, Mako and Hotaru looks shocked as Tanya continued.

_**Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!**_

As Tanya laughed evilly, she looked into the mirror. The three looked shocked to see Azula in Tanya's reflection. "AZULA?!" Aang exclaimed in shock.

"I knew that was something suspicious about her." Mako said with a frown.

"Come on guys, we got to tell Katara!" Aang said as he opens up his glider. Mako and Hotaru hold onto the glider and Aang, with Mako and Hotaru, flew off.

* * *

Back on the dock, Katara was still in a heap with the others looking on sadly. At that same time, Aang, Mako and Hotaru landed in front of Katara.

"KATARA! KATARA!" Hotaru yelled at the top of her lungs. "We got big trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Toph asked.

"Well, we kinda snuck aboard the wedding ship. Then, we looked into the bride's dressing room. And the bride isn't Katara!" Mako said.

"There's more! The woman was singing even worse than Mako." Hotaru said.

"Hey!" Mako protested.

"And when she looks into the mirror. She was actually that sea witch Azula!" Aang exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Aang asked. "I mean, when it's important!"

Suki thought upon hearing of Azula in disguise, and she looked shocked. "Hold on! If Azula's in disguise as a woman, then that means she's cheating on Katara's deal!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Well, that's not good. She's even lower than we thought." Ricky said.

"What're we gonna do?" Kasumi asked, worried.

Katara looked at the wedding ship still departing. She remembers Azula's words and not very well.

'Before the sun sets on the third day', Azula's words repeated in Katara's head. With a look of determination, Katara jumps into the water and begins to swim. Except she's having trouble though.

"You won't be able to get far!" Sokka remarked. "Guys, you got to get her to that boat before sundown and quickly!"

"Right," Suki said as she swims over to where Katara's swimming at. Katara got on and Suki begins to lift up. "Should warn you, I'm getting tired so I may not make it in time." Toph, Ricky and Kasumi followed Suki from behind and they all swim towards the boat.

**(Yes, Suki is strong enough to carry a person while she is swimming. Didn't you guys saw the episode "The Serpent's Pass"?)**

"I have to get my father! He has got to know about this!" Sokka said.

"And us?" Hotaru asked.

"You got to stall that wedding! By any means necessary!"

"Right, I know some friends of mine." Aang said.

* * *

On the ship, the wedding is already in progress. Everyone watched a tranced Zuko and Tanya (Azula) walking down the aisle. Momo growled at Tanya angrily but the villain smirks evilly and kicked Momo. Tanya smirks in satisfaction as she resumes walking up the aisle with Zuko. The two stopped in front of a priest named Jet.

"Dearly beloved..." Jet begins.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suki and the others are a mile away from the ship trying to catch up, with Katara still holding onto Suki.

"Almost there, Katara! Hang on!" Suki told her.

* * *

Back on the ship, Jet has just got to the 'I dos' part. Tanya/Azula smirked evilly at the sun about to set. "Do you, Zuko, takes Tanya to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Jet asked Zuko.

"I do." Zuko said in his trance.

"And do you..."

But before Jet could continue, Appa, Monk Gyatso, Roku, Kyoshi and a bunch of airbenders, other flying bisons and flying lemurs appeared and attacked. They are old friends of Aang who have come to help halt the wedding.

Jet thought he heard a I do and try to finish. "Then by power invest..."

"Get lost, you little..." Tanya yelled at a lemur and kicks him.

"Hey! Pick on somebody on your own size!" Kyoshi said who appeared out of nowhere and uses her airbending powers and blows at Tanya. The wind was so strong that it was strong enough to blow off Tanya's dress.

"Why you..." Tanya tries to get Kyoshi but Appa came in and head butts her.

Soon Suki arrived carrying Katara to the deck. The two has arrived just in time.

"We know your secret! So prepare to get your butt kicked!" Mako yelled getting ready to fight with Tanya.

"I'd kick your butt, you-" Tanya didn't get a chance to finish as Momo, in revenge for her kicking him early, bites her in the rear end. Tanya jumps. Suddenly her necklace fall off and it fell to the ground, smashing the ball in the progress. The golden object came out singing with Katara's normal voice. Zuko then snapped out of Azula's spell. Everyone glanced at Katara, especially Tanya/Azula but in an angry way. Tanya/Azula's eyes went to normal as Katara finishes singing when the object went back into her throat.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, now out of his trance.

"Zuko!" Katara said happily, speaking for the first time in 3 days. Momo came over and licked her happily.

"You can talk? Then you are the one." Zuko said, finally realizing Katara's identification, smiling.

"Get away from that brat!" Tanya yelled. But then she realized she spoke in her normal voice. Fortunately for her, no one caught it.

"It was you. I should have known." Zuko said as he walks up to Katara.

"Oh, Zuko. I wanted so much to tell you." Katara said in a happy sigh. The two leaned forward about to have their kiss.

Tanya/Azula screams angrily. "No!"

But then, it happened. The sun sets and Katara fell down to the ground and went back into her mermaid self. Her legs joined together and formed back into her mermaid tail. She is no longer a human.

"Katara?" Zuko asked shocked.

"You're too late!" Tanya/Azula laughed evilly. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!" Then, Tanya transformed back into Azula, making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.

The evil sea witch then grabbed Katara then looked at Zuko, who was still shocked. "So long, lover boy!" The witch said evilly before jumping into the ocean.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted in shock, but it was too late as Azula went in the ocean, taking Katara with her. Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi all gasped and they dove underwater after them.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. Happily Ever After

Ryo: Alright guys, this is it. After I'm done with this parody, I can finally continue 3942.

Ricky: Come on! Just finish this story already! I'm dying to see the next chapter of my story!

Ryo: Okay, okay! Here we go! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 11: Happily Ever After**_

Later, Azula was swimming through a barren part of the ocean, taking Katara, now in her mermaid form, with her. Zhao and Long Feng were there to greet her.

"You poor little thing," Azula said, mocking Katara. "Luckily for you, I am not after you. I am actually..."

"Azula, let her go!" Azula turns and sees Hakoda pointing his trident at her, blocking Azula from going further. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi are nearby, huff on their faces. Azula just smirks however.

"Why, King Hakoda." The sea witch said with a chuckle. "How are you?"

"Don't how are you, King Hakoda me! Let my daughter go!" Hakoda ordered angrily.

Azula just laughed. "Yeah; I'll do that when land pigs learn to swim! She's mine now! You see; we made a deal!" Upon saying that, Azula pulled out the same contract that Katara signed the day she became a human.

"Yeah. A deal you cheated on, you witch!" Toph snapped angrily.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" Katara cried sadly as Zhao and Long Feng kept a hold on her. "I didn't mean it! I didn't know!" Hakoda glared at the contract and aimed his trident at it. He then fired a laser at the contract, but to his shock, the laser didn't even make a tear in the contact. Azula just cackled evilly.

"You see? The contact's legal, waterproof, binding and completely unbreakable, even for YOU!" The sea witch said. "Of course, I am a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a precious commodity."

At that moment, the contract turned into a sphere of light. It then went towards Katara, and it trapped her in a swirling vortex, and she gasped as she went downward. Just then, to the good guys' shock, Katara slowly started turning into a shrimp. "But… I'm willing to exchange her for something or someone even better." Azula concluded, glancing at Hakoda.

Sokka then gasped. "Dad! Don't do it!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, son, but I can't let your sister get hurt." Hakoda told him sadly.

* * *

Zuko, determined to save Katara, row his boat out to the sea. Iroh, Ty Lee and Ursa ran to the railing of the ship and Iroh yelled out, "Zuko! What are you doing?!"

"Don't go Zuko! It's too late!" Ursa added.

"No guys! I lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again! I will bring her back!" Zuko yelled. Once Zuko reaches to the middle of the sea, he took a harpoon and dives into the water.

* * *

Back underwater, Katara was just about almost finished with being turned into a shrimp. Azula smiled evilly as she holds the contract in front of herself to Hakoda. "Now… do we have a deal?" She asked with a smirk.

With a sad look on his face, Hakoda nodded. He then aimed his trident at the contract while he turned his head away. As that happened, a blue laser fired from the tip of the trident, and at the contract. In an instant, the words 'Katara' changed to 'King Hakoda'.

"Ha! It's done then!" Azula exclaimed. Suddenly, Katara reverted back to her original self. Then, to everyone's shock and horror, a yellow-glowing vortex surrounded Hakoda, and he began to turn into a shrimp.

"Daddy, no!" Katara cried in horror as Azula laughed manically. After a while, the swirling vortex faded away. Now what stood in Hakoda's place was a tiny shrimp. His crown lay at his feet with the trident next to his side.

"Dad…" Sokka groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"At last… it's mine!" Azula exclaimed in delight as she took the discarded crown and placed it on her head. "After all these years, it's mine!!" The witch then picked up the trident and began to chuckle fiendishly as the trident began to glow.

Katara looked sadly at her now shrimp father, and she looked at the sea witch, whose chuckle turned into derisive laughter, with rage in her eyes. "You...you monster!" Katara yelled angrily as she swam at Azula.

All that happened to Katara was that she got tossed at a rock. "Don't mess with me, you human loving little BRAT!" Azula snapped angrily and she pointed the trident at Katara, nearly jabbing her. "Contract or no contract, I can still blast..."

Suddenly, Azula yelled in pain as a harpoon struck her from behind. She turns and sees Zuko. "YOU!!" Azula yelled at Zuko angrily. Zuko then quickly tries to swim away.

"Zuko! Look out!" Katara cried out.

"After him," Azula ordered Zhao and Long Feng. The two smirked and swims over to Zuko. They grabbed him and hold him in place.

"Hands off Katara's boy!" Suki yelled throwing a war fan, knocking Zhao away, making him release Zuko. Sokka throws his boomerang at Long Feng, making him let go of Zuko as well.

"Time to say goodbye, dipstick," Azula said, getting closer and prepared to hit Zuko with Hakoda's trident.

"No!" Katara cried as she, Toph and Kasumi swam right up to the witch and pulled on her hair, making Azula scream in pain. This also caused the witch to miss and fire at Zhao and Long Feng. Zhao and Long Feng looked shocked at this as the laser hits them, destroying them.

"No! My minions!" Azula cried in shock. She then glares angrily at Katara and Zuko who are both making their get away. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" She yelled angrily as she became engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi looked frightened at this.

* * *

Up on the surface, Katara and Zuko swam up to each other and embraced. "Zuko, you've gotta get out of here! Now!" Katara said to her love.

"No! I won't leave you!" Zuko protested.

Suddenly, the water underneath them began to glow and bubble. Then, something emerged from the water and rose up, knocking Katara and Zuko back. The two then looked up in horror to see that the shape before them was none other than Azula, who was now a giant. She laughed evilly as she holds up Hakoda's trident.

"And now, it's time for me to destroy the both of you!" Azula laughed. Azula then fires a blast at Zuko and Katara with the trident.

"Run!" Zuko yelled as he and Katara got out of the way of the blast from the trident, separating Zuko and Katara.

"Zuko!" Katara cried horribly.

"I rule this world now!" Azula boomed. "And the seas as well! All is mine to command!"

Azula then puts the trident into the water and she stirred the water around until she made a whirlpool. This whirlpool was so strong that it caused many shipwrecks from underwater to be brought up to the surface. When a shipwreck nearly hit Katara, she swam over to a rock and held onto it for dear life. At that moment, Zuko resurfaced just as a shipwrecked version of the S.S. Brass was coming their way. Zuko turned to notice this and gasped. He quickly went underwater just before he could get run over by the shipwreck.

Underwater, Zuko noticed a rope, and he swam up to the side of the S.S. Brass. He then grabbed hold of the rope and hung on for his dearest life. Soon enough, he reached the top of the deck, gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Azula turned towards Katara, who was still hanging onto the rock. The sea witch then blasted at the rock, destroying it. This also caused Katara to fall to the bottom of the whirlpool below, screaming.

Back on the S.S. Brass, Zuko quickly rushed up to the steering wheel of the ship, enduring the strong waves that hit the ship.

Back with Katara, the mermaid looked up from the sandy dry bottom of the whirlpool. Above the whirlpool was Azula, who was grinning wickedly. The evil sea witch then aimed the trident at Katara and fired blast after blast at the mermaid. As Katara dodged every blast, she cried out.

Back on the S.S. Brass, Zuko steered the steering wheel in Azula's direction. The witch was not paying any attention to the S.S. Brass coming her way as she raised the trident while laughing derisively.

"SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!!" The witch shouted triumphantly as she got ready to thrust the trident at Katara.

Katara's eyes widened in horror and she knew her fate was soon going to be concealed. But before Azula could finish the mermaid off, she turned, gasped and her eyes widened in horror as the S.S. Brass is heading towards her.

The stem of the S.S. Brass thrust right into Azula's heart. Azula let out a scream of pain. Then, electricity and power began to overflow her. As the witch let out one last scream, she exploded, and the impact knocked Zuko off of the ship. Katara got knocked away as well.

* * *

With Azula's defeat, all the shrimps that were transformed by Azula's power turned back to normal. They all cheered happily as they change back into their mermaid forms. Hakoda smiled happily as well as he changed back into his mermaid form. He also once again has his crown and trident. But he got back more than that. He got back his daughter.

* * *

At the beach the next day, Katara was looking sadly and sitting next to the unconscious Zuko who is lying on the shore. Hakoda, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Ricky and Kasumi watched sadly at this. Hakoda sigh.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Sokka?" Hakoda asked Sokka.

"Oh yeah. Now I see it. You know, I learned something. Children must be free to make their own choices, lead their own lives." Sokka said. The others looked at him puzzled. "Okay, I may not be a morale guy but I can make a moral!"

"I see." Hakoda said nodding. He looked at Katara and sighs. He knew what he must do. "I guess there's just one problem left to solve."

"And what's that, your Majesty?" Suki asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her." Hakoda said.

Hakoda then holds up his trident and shoots a green aura at Katara. As Zuko wakes up, Katara changes back into a human and she is now wearing a red tube top, red pants and brown shoes. Katara gasps and looks up to see a smiling Hakoda. Katara smiles, more happy than she ever been, then she runs up to Zuko. As Zuko stands up, he smiled and goes over to hug her. The two looked at each other and kissed deeply.

* * *

Soon, the next day, the two kissed again as they got married on a wedding ship. Momo jumped up to licked her, everyone from both land and underwater is there, everyone is happy especially Ty Lee and Ursa who both cries on an embarrassed Iroh.

In the sea, Ricky and Kasumi are clapping their hands. Katara's sisters, Krystal, Olivia, Holly, Malina, Chelsea and Gracie were shouting words of praise while Suki and Toph smiled and clapped their hands. Aang let out a whistle while Mako and Hotaru hugged each other and sighed as the three watched the wedding from a rock.

Sokka smiles at this but then his smile dropped when he sees Xin Fu coming, with his knife. After rolling his eyes, Sokka throws his boomerang at Xin Fu, knocking him unconscious. With a laugh, he then jumps back into the sea and join the other mermaids.

Katara smiles as she walks over to the railing of the ship and hugs her father. "Thank you, daddy." She said happily.

Hakoda let Katara go and smiles. He looks at Zuko who walks over and bows to him. Katara goes over to Zuko and everyone begins to sing one last time.

Everyone (except Katara and Zuko): _**Now we can walk  
Now we can run  
Now we can stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me  
And I can be  
Part of your world**_

Hakoda, smiling, uses his trident to make a beautiful rainbow. With a smile on their faces, Katara and Zuko kissed once more.

**THE END **

Ryo: And so, happy ending for all!

Katara: Can't believe it took you more than a month to finish it. But it was worth it.

Ryo: Yup, I hope everybody enjoyed this story and remember…

Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
